Stolen Miracles
by SukiChan12
Summary: A random idea that struck a few months back. What if Pan had younger siblings that weren't mentioned in DBZ/GT for unknown reasons? Pan was ten when Videl gave birth to her twin little sisters... so what went wrong? This is their story. Rated T for mentions of physical and sexual abuse and mild profanity. T/P in later chapters.
1. The Begining: New Lives

**I co-wrote this one with the lovely V-ChanLSSJ, who keeps insisting that since it's my idea, I should have the most credit. She's wrong! Anyways, I just want to thank her for supporting my crazy idea, and please enjoy OUR fic. We own nothing... unfortunately. Except for the OCs.**

_In a hospital room, two weary parents anxiously await the arrival of their twin girls, the second and third of their daughters..._

Videl Satan-Son glowered at her husband as another contraction passed through her cervix, "I'm going to _murder_ you, Gohan!" Gohan blushed furiously and conceded with feeding her an ice chip, which she eagerly ate before pinning him in place with her blue eyes once more. "We are never having kids again... I'll die first!" she squeezed his hand with strength he wasn't aware his small wife possessed, and his bones popped and ground in protest. He could feel the bruise forming. The door swung open, and the next victim- I mean person, to enter the room was none other than Goten, Gohan's little brother. The twenty year old had a Son Grin™ plastered across his face, and Gohan was glad to see him... but _Videl _on the other hand. "_Goten... _get _out _of my room before I get out of this bed and_ maim you_." She growled darkly. He started to protest, but Pan's cherubic little face peeked from around his leg. She was ten years old and even more curious than ever. "Mama, what does maim mean?" Videl gasped, and pinned Goten with her ire-filled stare, "I _thought _I told you to keep her in the _waiting room, _Goten. Does _this,_" she waved her arms around herself for emphasis, "_look _like a _waiting room to you?!" _Gohan moved from her side to pick his eldest daughter up, "Come on, Panny, let's get ice cream, Goten... you can hold Videl's hand until I get back." He grinned at his brother, who, in his naivety, did not understand the risks of such a feat. Goten grinned™ at him and nodded, "Alright, big brother," and took his chair, carefully taking Videl's hand. Gohan shook his head, '_Like father like son. The only other person I know who can ignore a glare that intense is father. It's a good thing I took after mom; Videl would've killed me the day Pan was born.' _He smiled down at his beautiful little girl, who stared up at him with glowing black eyes and a Son Grin™ to match. "We're getting ice cream, Papa?" He nodded, leaving the room with her. As soon as they were out of Videl's hearing range, which often became freakishly large when she was irritated or, in this case, irritated andin _labor, _Pan giggled, "Uncle Ten's a goner, isn't he, Papa?" Gohan brushed his lips over her forehead, "You know it, Angel."

They met Vegeta, Trunks, and little Bra in the food court and got into line with them. Vegeta made a noise of recognition and Bra squealed, "Hi, Panny! Hi, Gohan!" Gohan put his daughter down so she could gossip to Bra about being a big sister. "Hi, Bra! Hi, Trunks, Veggie!" '_Veggie' _growled softly at her incessantly nickname for him, but paid her no heed as she and Bra began talking about what he classified '_little girl things'._ Gohan snorted and shook Trunks's hand. "So, how's Videl?" Gohan raised a brow, "You _are _old enough to remember the night Pan was born, aren't you?" Pan looked up briefly at the sound of her name before returning to her conversation about all the things she'd be able to do with her two younger siblings. "Oh yeah, you'd think it would be better the second time around, eh, Gohan?" The eldest demi nodded slowly, "but she _is _having twins, Trunks, so you have to factor that in. maybe, if this was one baby, she'd be a little more seasoned with it, but all she's done is threaten me and glare. She's only happy if I'm feeding her ice chips-" at that moment, a frantic attendant ran up to him, blue eyes full of terror, "Are you Miss Videl's husband and Goten Son's brother?" Gohan nodded slowly, "Yes... why?" She grasped her arm desperately, "Oh, you must come at once! Miss Videl has gotten out of bed and attacked your brother!" Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta looked at each other, eyes wide. "Trunks, can you pay for Pan's ice cream?" the frantic demi asked hurriedly, already walking backwards towards the door. "Yeah, Gohan, I've got it." Gohan smiled, relieved, "Great, now-" he turned... and ran straight into the door with such force, he fell on his back and skidded several inches. Pan covered her face, "I'm so embarrassed to call him my Papa." Bra giggled at her and Vegeta snorted, "Dumb brat." Gohan shook his head to clear it before running out of the food court to stop his wife.

Gohan heard the screams as soon as he entered the Labor and Delivery wing. "Damn you and that stupid grin, Son Goten!" The worried Son pushed the door open and froze at the scene he saw. Videl had ripped off all of the monitors she was wearing, and had, at some point, punched Goten and broke his nose. Now, she was just strangling him within an inch of his life. Several doctors, nurses, attendants, and orderlies were pulling at her, trying to get her back in the bed. The demi knew only one thing would get her to release her grasp and quickly grabbed his cell, "Mom, I need you to do something for me..."

*thirty minutes later*

Videl's head snapped up as the rich scent of chocolate, fudge, and caramel assaulted her nostrils. Her victim had giving up on struggling against her freakish, labor-induced strength, and was barely breathing in the grip of her small hands. She didn't care anymore; her husband was standing in the doorway, holding edible nirvana in his hands. A double chocolate chip fudge brownie sundae with extra caramel and fudge syrup, whipped cream, and cherries placed perfectly in the creamy white stuff she loved so much. It had been her number one craving during this pregnancy, and she would do _anything _for her wonderful husband; even have a bazillion trillion of his babies, _anything _if he'd just let her have one crumb from the three gigantic brownies stuck artfully around the mixture of ice cream, chocolate shavings, chocolate chips, caramel syrup, fudge syrup, and cherries. "Videl," his voice was honeyed silk to her ears, "get back in bed and you'll have your sundae." In a flash, she was waiting patiently in the bed, sheets miraculously pulled back up, sensors hooked up to her and everything. He placed the bowl in her hands and watched as she gobbled it up at a pace rivaling his fathers' on his best day. Good thing he ordered the super extra-large...

In the waiting room...

Chichi was abuzz with joy as she thought of her newest grandchildren. '_Two more little girls,' _she sighed dreamily, '_Oh, Gohan's going to have his hands full. I can't wait to spoil them rotten.' _Across the way, a shady couple sat together, whispering furiously about something. Their eyes kept darting over to the family, recognizing the World's Savior, Hercule Satan, amongst them. "His daughter's having her twin girls here, Chan, do you know how much money we can get if we sell 'em off? All the drugs and the clothes for clubbin? Oh, Channy, I can't wait!" the woman, a skinny blonde with dull grey eyes, squealed. "All in good time, Jana, we have to time the snatch _just _right. We don't want the Champ on our asses because of this, after all." They continued to plan their heist, laughing together as they thought of the riches they'd surely gain. The combined Son-Briefs-Chestnut-Satan family remained blissfully unaware; too preoccupied with the thought of the newest additions to Gohan's little family.

"Alright, Mrs. Son, on the next contraction, we'll be having you to push." Dr. Sade murmured. She nodded once, still licking the bowl her sundae had come in, moaning happily. Gohan watched, exasperated. Goten left the room to report the newest development, unknowingly ruining his brother and sister in-law's lives forever.

Jana and Channing Kincaid looked up as a young man burst into the waiting room, bruises around his neck that looked peculiarly like strangle markings. "Hey, everyone, Videl's about to push!" the group began chattering excitedly, not noticing the shady couple as they slipped into a bathroom.

Videl moaned as she pulled her knees into her chest, pushing with all her might. Two new nurses, one male, one female, pushed two plastic cribs into the room for her girls. Gohan eyes them closely, barely noting the lack of nametag, before his wife cried out, gaining his full attention. He disregarded it as simple forgetfulness, and devoted his attention to his wife...

"Oh, Gohan, we didn't think of names." Videl murmured sleepily as they awaited the return of their twins. "Don't worry, we'll get a chance to after they clean them up and check them out." Videl faintly recalled the two nurses practically snatching her little angels from her and running out of the room with their cribs, telling they were going to clean them up and do their checkups. That was nearly an hour ago and Gohan was getting anxious. "Dr. Sade? What's taking them so long? I don't remember the wait being this long with Pan." At that moment, the door swung open, and the two nurses from before came in. "Dr. Sade, could we speak with you privately?" She followed the two out into the hall. The blonde female nurse looked up at him with dull grey eyes that _screamed _mischief, which she quickly covered with despair, "Oh, Doctor, the Son twins, they've died. We suspect SIDS." Dr. Sade gasped in horror, "No... well, I should evaluate-"

"No! I mean-they've already been moved to the morgue, no point disturbing the bodies." The male met her gaze with steely green eyes that she questioned. "Alright," she sighed sadly, "I just have to break the news to them." The two nurses nodded and watched her shoulders slump as she entered the room. Jana pulled her germ mask down and snickered as she listened in through the cracked door.

"What? You can't honestly be telling me that my girls are _dead_! No, I refuse to believe this! Show them to me, now! They can't be- I- Gohan- We-" Channing snickered as the almighty Videl Satan dissolved into sorrowful wails, "Your kids are my ticket to getting paper, bitch."

He and Jana quickly evacuated the hospital, headed to a car where two newborn babies had been buckled into car seats. Before they left, Jana had quickly filed the fake birth papers they had made, including pictures, prints, and certificates. They both frowned their cute little faces up and opened identical blue eyes with just a hint of lavender. Their mother's eyes. Soon, both of them fell asleep as the smooth rumble of the engine lulled them into slumber...

Everyone looked up when Gohan entered the waiting room with Dr. Sade, looking like a man sentenced to the gallows. "Doctor, could you take the children out of here? They don't need to hear this." She nodded and smiled at Pan and Bra, "Hi girls, how'd you like to take a tour of the nursery. There are lots of little babies there that you can see?" Pan squealed, "Are my little sisters in there?" Gohan flinched at the joy in her little face, looking up at the ceiling and wondering why they had to go through this. Videl had cried herself to sleep over the news, and now... he didn't know what to tell his little angel. "Come on; let's go see the little babies." Pan and Bra followed the doctor eagerly, and Gohan faced the group as they moved in closer. Even Vegeta moved up a bit to hear the news.

"The twins... didn't make it." The excited grins melted off of the faces of the Z-Warriors, leaving sad frowns in their wake. Chichi passed out, unable to take the news. Goku caught her numbly and laid her on the bench. Goten punched the wall, much to Gohan's surprise. He knew his brother had been excited about his two nieces, but he didn't expect _this _from him. Trunks restrained him, and Bulma walked over to Gohan, "Oh, sweetie, how did Videl take it?" He shook his head, "N-not well. She was hysterical for a bit, and then she just started crying and she wouldn't _stop_... she's sleeping now." His own voice shook as he fought to keep his raging emotions at bay. He couldn't break, not now. He had to be strong for his girls; he _had _to. "Gohan; don't bottle your emotions. It's not healthy and you know it." His godmother whispered, pulling him aside. His mother, now roused, followed them tearfully. "Bulma, I can't- I have to be strong for Videl and Pan. Videl needs me to be st-strong right now." His voice broke, and one small tear escaped, trekking down his face. The dam burst, and Gohan found himself sobbing into his mother's shoulder like a little boy. She rubbed his back soothingly, humming the lullaby she used to sing on those nights when Goten refused to go to sleep, and they were forced to stay up and listen to his wails. It had been a calming balm to her and Gohan as well, in the wake of Goku's death.

**(A/N: The song I chose for the lullaby is Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. It's on Kingdom Hearts, and that's the only reason I know it.)**

They pulled in an extra bed in Videl's room and let the side bars down to the distraught couple could sleep together. Chichi, Goku, and Hercule watched as Gohan spooned in behind Videl in his sleep and pulled her into his chest. '_Dende help you, my son...' _Goku thought sorrowfully, eyeing the distraught looks on their faces, even in slumber.

Pan's eyes roved over the name tags, searching for one with 'Baby Son' on it. When her search turned up fruitless, she turned to the doctor in question, "Miss Doctor Lady, where's my little sisters?" Doctor Sade looked down at the adorable little girl sadly. How were her parents going to break this horrible news to such a sweet angel? "Stay here, sweet heart; I'm going to go find out." The doctor barely forced a smile before striding purposefully out of the room, her destination; the morgue.

"Dr. Cantor, I'm looking for the Son twins. I think they were a case of SIDS." She walked up to the male doctor who was checking over bodies and such in the room. "Aria, there haven't been any baby deaths today. There aren't any infant bodies in the morgue right now." Dr. Cantor told her, checking over his chart curiously. "But, the nurses told me they- wait... oh god, what have I done? I've already told the family they were dead, and I don't want to stress them out by starting a police investigation..." Dr. Cantor glided over to her, "What did the nurses tell you, and what were their names?" She looked down, concentrating, "They- they didn't have ID's, but they told me that they'd already brought them down here, and when I asked to evaluate, they were a little frantic about me not doing anything to disturb their bodies, and now, there aren't any. Promise me, none of this leaves this room." Dr. Cantor nodded, "Of course, Aria." They parted ways, one of them full of insurmountable guilt and shame...

_The lives of the Son family would never be the same... _

**Let us know what you think of the prologue and hit us up via review or PM. Chapter two should be up soon! SukiChan12 & V-ChanLSSJ**


	2. A Day in the Life

**Okay, so an anonymous reviewer questioned the Dragon Balls and ki sensing, and we're going to address that. We honestly didn't consider the Dragon Balls. Ki sensing: a baby's ki is tiny, there's no way Gohan is going to be focused on sensing them out while his mind is clouded with grief. I'm sorry if that's what you wanted, but this story wasn't meant to be easy. Dragon Balls would be taking the easy way out as well, so we created a little loophole for that. Hope it appeases you, if not, then oh well, we're not using the Dragon Balls. Enjoy chapter two.**

_After the subsequent 'death' of their nameless twins, Gohan had immediately gone to seek out the Dragon Balls to wish them back, but his wife objected. Videl wasn't sure if SIDS counted as a natural death in the eyes of Shenlong, and she didn't want to risk hoping if it would only end in pain. She'd decided that if her husband could no longer feel the unique little ki's of their twins, then they were gone for good. The parents had told their young daughter that her sisters had gone away to be angels, opting to tell her what really happened when she was old enough to understand. Slowly and surely, the dark cloud hovering over the Son family dissipated with the discovery of a new set of Dragon Balls, and Pan's sudden, secret, departure from the planet to help her grandfather and Trunks to gather the dark star dragon balls. What with all the events in the fourteenth and fifteenth years of Pan's life, and the departure of Goku, it left everyone focusing on getting over the pain of his choice to leave them, and so, the twins were left in the past, only briefly remembered on their birthday..._

*Seven years after the birth*

Pan let out a sigh as she entered the house she grown to love since childhood. School certainly was boring today, but that was nothing new, as usual.

"Mama, I'm home!" Videl stuck her head out the kitchen, "Hey dear, how was school?"

"Same as always. Where's Papa?"

"Upstairs in his office. Want to give me a hand?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Just the dishes."

Pan nodded as she rolled up her sleeves and began washing the dishes.

"Thanks Pan."

"Of course."

"You know Todd called here for you."

Pan rolled her eyes. Todd was an ex-boyfriend of hers. They recently broke up about a month ago due to his childish ways, trust issues and silly insecurities. But with all that pushed back and resolved, they were fine now. Good friends actually.

"Did he leave a message?"

"No, I don't believe so."

Pan shrugged, "It probably wasn't important."

Videl rolled her eyes before shaking her head with a smile across her face.

"Imma go and see what Papa's up to. You don't need help with anything else?"

"No, go ahead. I have everything under control. "

"Hey Papa!," Pan greeted as soon as she entered her dad's office. He chuckled, "Hey Pan. What's up?"

"Just wanted to see if you'd be up for a spar. Busy? "

"No, I just finished. Give me a few minutes and I'll meet you outside. "

Pan nodded her head in response and headed for her room to change into her gi. Once she was done she headed outside and began stretching to pass time until her dad came out. "Okay," started Gohan as he stretched as well, "Ready?" Pan slid into her fighting stance, "Ready."

*Wednesday Morning*

An alarm buzzed repeatedly for about a minute now, signaling that it was time to get up. Just as it was about to buzz again, it immediately stopped due to someone crushing it out of agitation...

Pan groaned and sat up sleepily. That was the twelfth alarm she broke this week. She spared the clock one last glance before getting out of bed and getting ready for school.

*30 minutes later*

Pan emerged from the bathroom with a towel around her slim body and walked towards her closet to find something to put on. She opened up her closet and began rummaging through, quickly scanning her options.

She instantly halted when she came across khaki pants and a blue low-cut shirt, that showed just the perfect amount of cleavage, which in her case basically meant, not too much. She then threw on the clothes, slid on her all-black converses, and then threw her hair into a simple, high ponytail.

Once she was finished with that she brushed her teeth, grabbed her backpack and headed for the kitchen.

"Morning Mama! Morning Papa!"

"Morning Pan," they both replied in unison.

"Your breakfast is already ready."

Pan nodded in response as she sat down and ate her food.  
In a matter of minutes, she was finished and on her way out the door after saying goodbye to her parents.

Pan parked her green and black charger in the parking lot of the school and got out, clicking on the alarm before walking towards the building.

"Pan! There you are; I was waiting on you to show up."

"Oh hey Marron, where's Bra?"

"I just sent her a text; she said she'll be here in another five minutes."

She nodded her head, "Cool. So what's going on?"

"Nothing important. What about you?"

"Same."

Marron eyed Pan in suspicion, "Yeah...right. "

Pan raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"It's just that every time you say nothing's important going on, it is."

"That's not true, Marron."

Just as Marron was about to object, Bulla popped up and Pan couldn't be happier. "Hey gals. What's up?" Pan was the first one to answer, "Nothing. What's up with you? You seem like you're in a pretty good mood." Bulla grinned sneakily, "No reason, can't a girl be happy for no reason?" Marron smirked, "did _Goten _have something to do with your sudden happiness?" Bra blushed, and Pan allowed a small grin to cover her cheeks, "You guys are so in love, it's so cute." Bra giggled and linked arms with her two friends, "let's _try _to enjoy school. Think of it as one day less until graduation." Pan and Marron shared a loaded glance before following the bluenette inside.

*At Lunch*

The three Z-Girls slid into their seats at their customary table, whispering and giggling about something. "Oh my god, did you see the look on her face? She's so lucky she has a guy that would be so sweet and ask her to Prom like that." Bra babbled. "God, Prom's four months away, why are they asking so early?" Pan grumped, laying her head on the smooth table. She jumped as a larger form slid into the seat beside hers, "Hey, Pan?" she groaned, "Zeke, please, leave me _alone_." Bra huffed indignantly, "Zeke, she doesn't like you, get lost." The tall, buff football player rolled his baby blue eyes and grasped Pan's hand. She growled under her breath, sitting up to glare at him.

"Pan," he said loudly, drawing attention from the entire cafeteria, "I'm _so _sorry that I have to turn down your _desperate_ offer go to the prom with me!" Marron choked on a gasp and nudged Pan, "is this why you didn't want to talk? Because of _him_?" Pan shook her head frantically, trying to tone down the gossip flying around the room, "No, Maz, I never -" a cheerleader, Lindsay Gorgen, sauntered up to them, "Zeke, the man-girl asked you to prom? Maybe she really is as desperate for a date as I heard!" Pan stood up and stormed out of the room. "Oh, how the mighty granddaughter of Hercule Satan has fallen!"

Pan stopped at the doors and turned around, a harsh glint in her eye, "No, I'm not a fan of flaunting every curve of my body, getting _illegal surgery _to look great, or whoring myself out to every guy on the football team, but at least I have more dignity than you'll ever dream of. Everyone kisses the ground you cheerleaders walk on, and for _what? _Because you're just as fake as the dolls that come out of a box, and your stomach's stapled up so tight you couldn't swallow a marble without bursting apart. And Zeke, if this was a ploy to get a round of pity sex out of me, then you did one bang up job. I wouldn't bed you if you were the last man on the planet. You probably have every STD under the sun from _that _bimbo!" Lindsay screeched in outrage, "You bitch, take that back!" Pan smirked haughtily, "but why, Lindsay? Isn't it true? You've bedded every guy on the football team more than once. Zeke mentioned your skills once or twice while he was trying to get in my pants. You give a nice blow job, no?" The cheer horde stepped away from Lindsay, staring at her like she was a foreigner, and she burst into tears, pushing past Pan to run out to escape the laughter. Zeke frowned as his carefully thought out plan back fired. He wanted to take the Granddaughter of the great Hercule Satan to prom. The paparazzi would be all over him is he managed to get her as a date, no matter how boy-like she was, and he'd go down in history...

*After school*

"Oh man, the way you slammed Lindsay at lunch was awesome!" Bra squealed. "Bra, I made her cry and I embarrassed her in front of the whole school-" Bra cut her off, "she called you out, Pan, she was asking for it." Pan shook her head as she unlocked her Charger, "I can't believe Zeke did that. I know he's a football player and all, but it was still low. Now everyone thinks I'm _desperate_." Bra rolled her eyes, "Don't let it get to you. We've only got four more months until we're done with this place. _Hell, _we could skip school for the rest of the year and still walk across the stage." Marron walked up to them, "Bra, are we studying at your place?" the heiress nodded, "yup, let's go get pizza and head on home." The trio climbed into their cars and headed to Rizzo's New York Pizzeria.

"Can we get three XL sausage, bacon, and pepperoni pizzas with mushrooms and extra cheese?" Bra asked sweetly. "I want peppers on my two, Bra." Pan said absently, staring out of the window. Bra huffed quietly; obviously Pan was still upset over the lunch debacle, "put peppers on two of them, and Marron would like a small spinach pizza with extra cheese." She paid for the order and pulled her friends over to the booths to wait.

"Look, guys, it's the desperado and her clique!" Bra glowered at the group of football players that'd just walked in, "get over yourselves. You'd be lucky to have a girl like Pan!" Zeke rolled his eyes, "please, she'd be lucky to have a guy like me." Pan stood up and retreated to the bathroom, a blank look on her face. "You can't just run from your problems, Panny." Pan turned around, "_Don't call me Panny._ Only my friends and family have that privilege and you are neither. Second, I'm not running from anything. I'm escaping before your stupidity becomes catching." The brunette snapped, heading into the bathroom. "So, Briefs, got a prom date?" Hal Vidor, the quarter back, asked lewdly, laying an arm on her shoulders.

"She's spoken for, thanks for asking." Goten came up and wrapped an arm around Bra's waist, pushing Hal's arm off. "Hey, babe." They shared a soft kiss. "Does your brother know you're seeing this nobody-"

"That _'nobody' _is my best friend, Vidor, so back off." The football players' eyes widened as Trunks glided into the pizzeria, dressed in casual clothing. "What are you guys doing here?" the CC president looked up as a short brunette exited the bathroom, ignoring his sister's comment and Goten's reply. '_Why does she look so down? I've never seen her look so upset...' _Pan slid back into her chair, not noticing her uncle or Trunks. "Hey, desperado, have you been crying? I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings when I couldn't take you to prom." Pan growled, "For the last time, Zeke, you _know _I wouldn't ask you to prom in a million years. Get _over _yourself." Goten spoke up, "Why are you harassing my niece?" Zeke jumped back, "niece? De- Pan's _your niece_?" Pan groaned, "Goten, leave it alone. It's fine." Trunks spoke up, "The orders are up, so we could just head back to the house." Marron nodded, "that would be wonderful. These losers are polluting the good air." The group of five left the pizzeria, with a harsh parting glare from the lilac haired president for the meddling football players.

Pan started nibbling on her pizza, not really having the appetite for it. Her day at school had completely soured her mood. "Hey, Panny, why so down?" she jumped as Trunks sat down beside her, snagging a slice of her pizza. "Nothing... just stupid idiots at school." She grumbled, chewing on her pizza. "Wanna talk about it?" she smiled softly. He'd become a living diary after their experience with the Grand Tour, and she felt closer to him than ever.

"Well, that guy who was bothering me. He started a rumor at school that I'd begged him to go to prom with me, but he turned me down. Now everyone at school thinks I'm some desperate who-" Trunks covered her mouth, "Don't you dare call yourself a whore, Pan." she shook his hand off, "I know I'm not, but everyone else doesn't. The rest of my senior year is going to suck. I don't know why he did that; I was planning on going stag." A smirk colored Trunks's lips, "Well, he doesn't know that. Maybe, if you weren't planning on going stag, and you could choose anyone to go with you, who would you go with, Panny?" She shrugged, "Your dad." His jaw dropped, "Seriously?" She giggled and shook her head, "No, Trunks, I'd _never _take Vegeta to prom, even if he was the last choice. If I could choose anyone, I'd choose you." His eyes widened, "M-me?" Pan looked down to hide her blush, "I'm quite sure my dad and uncle would _jump _at the chance to beat boys off with a stick, so I need someone level headed." Trunks's little high fell a bit, "oh... How do you know I won't be keeping the boys away, too?" Pan snorted and rolled her eyes, "because you're _the _Trunks Briefs. You don't have time for silly things like proms and stupid, foolish boys, right?" she kissed his cheek, :You can have the rest of the pizza, I gotta go study." He watched her go, a wistful look in his eyes...

*In a north Japan town* **(A/N: If you're sensitive to the subject of abuse, please skip over the 'fade-to-black' scene below.)**

"TAG! You're it, Chyna!" Corra squealed, lilac eyes aglow with happiness, "I'm gonna get you, sissy!" Chyna wailed, sprinting after her giggling sister. Corra didn't see the vase on the end table until she crashed into it, sending the vase toppling to the floor. There was a crash as the Japanese cherry blossoms etched into the delicate porcelain shattered and exploded apart, raining shards of red, white, pink, gold, and green. The small girls watched the sharp pieces bounce in silent, frozen terror. A door upstairs slammed open and a man with brown hair and steely green eyes stomped down the stairs. The twins stared at him fearfully, watching the angry green flames in his eyes rove over the damage. "That was an antique, you _little ungrateful brats!_" The girls whimpered and grabbed hands, backing away slowly. He lurched forward and snagged two handfuls of soft black hair and dragged the owners up the stairs to their small bedroom, ignoring their screaming and kicking, as well as the loud clunks of their heads hitting the wooden staircase. "Time to learn a lesson you won't forget brats."

The twins stood, bare as the day they were born, hands fastened to the posts of the foot board of the bed they shared, shivering and whining softly as the man prepared their punishment. Her chuckled softly as he pulled a long strap of leather from the closet and wrapped the end around his hand two times. He pulled it taut and sauntered towards the twins, who couldn't see what he was doing. With a sick, sadistic grin, he pulled the strap back and let it fly...

The twins slumped to their knees with difficulty, small hands bleeding from many attempts to escape the rope, sobbing quietly. "Don't break anything else... or it'll be worse." The man snapped, placing the strap back in the closet. He carelessly ground the rope into the wounds on the wrists and hands as he freed them, smirking maliciously at their loud wails. "Oh, shut up," he sneered, "you'll get used to it. I did." He started to leave, but turned back to watch as the eldest twin, Corra, gathered the younger, Chyna, in her arms and tried to help her to her feet, eyeing their innocent beauty. He snorted and walked out. _Those feelings _would have to be reined in until they were older...

**I hate writing child abuse with a passion. Anyways, we hope the slight bit of T/P action was to your liking, and chapter three could possibly take a while, cuz we're still planning it out, but it will feature more T/P and G/B. Hit us up with PM or a review. V-ChanLSSJ & SukiChan12 I'm quite sure everyone's figured out who the twins are, but I'm not going to sour it for anyone who hasn't. They'll also be featured in later chapters.**


	3. Boys, A Mother's Advice, and Change

**And now, chapter three. Enjoy the chapter! V-ChanLSSJ caught the "plague", so we had to wait a while before getting this one out. Again, enjoy the chapter!**

Pan leaned against the bathroom door, breathing shallowly. '_Did I just... flirt with Trunks?' _she nibbled on her bottom lip, "Good Dende, Pan, what's wrong with you? Great, now I'm talking to myself." She sighed softly, "come on, Pan, he's eleven years older than you." With a huff, she straightened herself up and headed back to Bra's room to study. Marron waved her into a lounge, "don't go in there, she dragged Goten in there with her." Pan laughed, "Well, that's an image I can live without," and followed her inside to sit on the couch. "School's going to suck now." Marron said softly. "You're telling me. Four months left until we're out of school, and that dunderheaded idiot has blown my rep sky high. Life isn't fair." Pan opened her Anatomy text book, "come on; let's get our study on. We'll worry about school tomorrow." Marron nodded, "I sure hope Bra gets her studying on." Pan sniggered, "more like her mack on." The two girls giggled and returned to their studies. They had an Anatomy test to pass the next day...

*Meanwhile*

Bra giggled, "Goten, I have to study." The Son smirked and nipped at her soft neck, "well, let me _help _you 'study'." She gasped as his hands caressed the smooth skin of her lower back and flat stomach, "_Goten_..." Blue eyes fluttered as he nibbled and suckled her neck. "What is it, Princess?" she pulled his face up and kissed him deeply. "So, I guess studying's a no-go?" she purred at him, "You started this, sir, so you get to finish it," and pulled his face down to hers once more...

**(A/N: No, they aren't doing anything rated M... well, if heavy petting and making out is M, then yeah they are, but since this is like T rated, we can't elaborate any further, lol.)**

*That Night*

"Mama, Papa, I'm home and I brought Uncle Goten!" Gohan grumbled to himself, "He's almost as bad as _dad_."Videl sighed and retreated into the kitchen, "guess I'm _not_ done cooking yet." Pan meandered into the living room and gave Gohan a peck on the cheek, "Hi, Papa." He smiled up at her from his armchair, "How was school, Panny?" she rolled her eyes, "Boys are idiots," and headed up to her room to put away her things. Gohan watched her go, eyes wide, "What happened?" Goten shrugged, "There was some kid bothering her at the pizzeria this afternoon, something about prom." The elder Son raised a brow, "anything I should be worried about?" Goten snickered, "No, bro, he probably still wets his bed." Videl peered in from the kitchen, "from what Gohan tells me, you didn't stop bedwetting until you were eleven, Son Goten." Gohan started laughing, and Goten blushed furiously, "Gohan, you _told _her about that?"

"He told everyone about your little habit, Uncle, it's no surprise." Pan snickered to herself as she passed him on her way to the kitchen, "haha, _eleven_..." Goten smirked, "I wouldn't say that to one of the people who used to change your diapers, Madame Poops A Lot." Videl giggled softly from the kitchen, and Pan peered back out, "yeah, but at least I stopped wearing pull-ups before I turned _three_." Gohan coughed to hide his laughter as his younger brother turned bright red, "sorry, little bro." the younger Son sighed, "let's just eat dinner." The family gathered at the dining table, still teasing Goten about his childhood curse.

*Thursday Morning *

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Smash!

Pan sat up and looked at yet another alarm clock she broke. She was seriously going to have to stop doing that, especially since the zeni for the new alarm clocks' were coming out of her pockets from this point on.

She turned her body towards the wall, her feet just barely touching the soft, blue carpet that filled her room and stepped out of bed, before heading for the bathroom.

Once she made it in the bathroom, she walked towards the tub and turned the water to the shower on and began stripping down, before slowly entering the shower.

Pan released a faint moan as the hot water slid across her slim body, her thoughts slowly drifting to the conversation she had with Trunks. She smiled lightly, he sure knew how to make her feel better, whether or not the conversation was short or long, or no matter how bad the situation was, he always succeeded in lifting her spirits up .

She then turned the water to the shower off, wrapped a towel around her body, and then stepped out.

After she was finally done drying off, she than began to brush her teeth and take care of the other, usual preparations for school.

*35 minutes later*

Pan now stood in a light blue t-shirt, white jeans that complimented her frame perfectly, and black low top converse. Her hair styled in its usual ponytail. She then double checked herself in the mirror, slapped her backpack on and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning, Papa. Mama," greeted Pan once she entered the kitchen and sat down.

"Morning, Sweetheart," responded Gohan.

"Morning Pan," Videl wiped her hands in a nearby dishtowel, before sitting down at the table and continuing, "You know Pan, why don't you try a hairstyle other than ponytails? You use to wear your hair down a lot when you were younger. Now it's just ponytails with you. Try an up-do tomorrow, it'll bring out your features more. "

Pan raised an eyebrow, her fork inches away from her mouth, "You really think so? Ponytails are just kinda my thing."

Videl nodded, " Of course, and I can understand that. I use to love pigtails when I was your age."

Gohan chuckled, "Don't mind your mother, Pan. All she wore was pigtails when she was your age, she didn't change it until I mentioned she'd look nice with short hair. Your ponytails are fine."

Videl rolled her eyes at her husband, "As I was saying, Pan. Try something a little different. Who knows maybe you'll finally catch someone's attention."

Pan finished up the last of her breakfast before speaking, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, honey, just a joke. You should probably get going for school."

Pan nodded, "Right. Catch you later!"

Videl watched as Pan left and shook her head. When were those two going to finally realize their feelings for each other? After everything they've been through, they still didn't see it? Oh well, they'll realize it sooner it or later. She just knew they'd end up together. There was no one better for her little girl, even though he hadn't realized it himself.

*****  
Pan sighed as she parked in her usual parking spot at the school and got out. She could already tell that there was going to be even more drama than yesterday. She could be wrong, but she seriously doubted that. She stepped out of her car and began walking towards the school, clicking on the alarm to her charger. Thank goodness this was her last year, she didn't think she'd be able to put up with the childishness and immaturity some of the jerks contained here. She released a sigh and walked through the double doors of the school, headed for her locker. If she wasn't mistaken, Marron should already be there waiting for her, while Bra on the other hand, was probably fooling around with her uncle.

"Hey Marron, what's up?" greeted Pan as she reached her locker. "Nothing new, the usual." She paused, a smirk forming across her features, "I see Bulla isn't here yet. Oh, how I wonder where she is." Both girls guffawed as they continued to stand by Pan's locker, still waiting for Bulla to show up.

Once the laughter died down Marron spoke up, "You know, that girl from yesterday, Lindsay, she didn't show up at all today. We usually arrive at the same time, every day, but I hadn't seen her yet. She's probably too embarrassed to show up. You really put her in her place, Pan."

Pan let out a sigh, "Probably so, but I do kinda regret my words. I should've just walked away. "

Marron nodded, "Maybe, but what's the point of walking away when all that's going to result in is more ridiculing until you stand up for yourself?"

"Walking away just proves how much of bigger person you are." Pan countered.

"But even so, what good will that do if the environment you're in is surrounded by childish, immature jerks?"

"That's not the point, Marron."

Marron rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say."

"Hey guys, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Marron and Pan turned to face Bulla, but Pan spoke first, "No, but I certainly hope you're not going to be late every day."

"I can't help the fact that I was busy." A soft blush colored the saiyan princess's cheek

Marron raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure there isn't another person involved?"

Bulla blushed harder and turned her head, "Shouldn't we be heading to class? "

Marron smirked, "You weren't thinking about class a good thirty minutes ago, now were you?"

Bulla blushed harder before stomping off, leaving her two laughing friends behind.

*After school; The Chestnuts' household *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Marron called, leading her friends inside.

Krillin emerged from the kitchen, "Oh hey Marron, Bulla, and Pan. How'd your day go? "

"The usual," the three replied, shrugging noncommittally. Marron nodded to the girls, signaling that they could go on to her room, "We'll be in my room if you need anything." Krillin called after her, "There's a surprise for you in the living room!" Marron peeked into the living room and squealed for joy, "Uub, you're back!" Pan and Bra snickered as the dark skinned boy, no, man stood from the sofa, dressed in casual clothes, holding some Azaleas, her favorite flowers. "Glad to be back. Hey Pan, Bra." Bra smirked, "should we evacuate the premises?" Pan nudged her, "_You're_ one to talk about _PDA_."

"There's nothing wrong with being in love, Pan, maybe you should try it. I think my bro- _hey!_" Bra squealed as Pan dragged her up the stairs to Marron's room, leaving the reunited couple confused in the lounge.

"What the hell, Pan?" Bra huffed, straightening out her skirt. "You promised you wouldn't say anything about... about _that_." Pan hissed, wringing her hands together; a habit she'd inherited from her grandmother. "I'm sorry, it kinda slipped out, but you know," Bra smirked mischievously, "he _is _currently single. Mom chased the last money-grubbing bimbo off months ago. Daddy helped." Pan's eyes widened. Usually, when Vegeta '_helped'_,someone ended up critically injured or worse... _dead_. "She's not dead... is she?" Bra laughed, "Oh no, Mom didn't hate her that much. She came out of her coma last week." Pan rolled her eyes, _'only Bulma would sic her husband on the girls she doesn't want her son to date._'

"So, have you picked out your dress for prom yet?" Bra asked. "Oh, yeah, I have a picture right here." Pan slid her _Samsung Galaxy SIII _out of her pocket and scrolled through the menus to get to her photo albums. "Oh... my... god... you picked _this_? Are you sure Videl and Chichi didn't help?" Pan shook her head, "this was all me, Bra, is that so hard to believe?" the bluenette shot her a skeptical look, "You hate dresses." The brunette rolled her eyes, "touché." Bra smirked, "ironically, purple is my brother's favorite color on you."

The dress in question was a gorgeous royal purple strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline, snug, figure-hugging bodice that was ruched, and a long, flowing skirt with a layer of chiffon over it. There was silver bead work at the neckline.

Pan blushed and looked away, "_Bra..._" Bra nudged her, still smirking, "you know, he would do anything for you, even go to prom with you. You don't have to go alone, Panny. Please, consider it? We don't want you to be alone that night." Pan growled as she turned around, only to freeze at the sight of those wretched blue eyes she could never say no to, "Bra, this isn't fair... oh, alright, fine, but only if he asks me himself." Bra clapped, "yay, I can't wait to tell Marron the news! Now, let me show you _my _dress." Bra whipped out her see through iPhone 4S and began scrolling through to get to her pictures.

Her dress was a bright crimson, easily surpassing fire engine red, and would obvious hug Bra's curvaceous figure. It was a one strap mermaid style, with a wide silky tail. "How are you wearing your hair?" Pan asked. "Barrel curls, of course." Bra examined her nails, "We're going to the spa beforehand, and then we're going to my house to get ready. I already made the appointment." Pan looked over at her friend, "where is this spa?" Bra grinned, "Not too far. It's in Florence, Italy." The brunette rolled her eyes, "Only you, Bra." The duo moved over to the window, where they watched Uub and Marron laugh and play in the waves. They shared a laugh when Marron tripped and fell in the water, but turned away to give them privacy when Uub helped her up and pressed his lips to hers passionately.

"They're so cute." Bra giggled. "When I have a spotless report card with straight A's and you two have B's and the rare C, blame the men you love so much." Pan snickered and skittered away as Bra swung playfully at her, "Oh, shut up, Panny, you know you want a man, too." The Son shrugged, "it would be nice... but you and Marron _know_ why I can't do that." Bra furrowed her brow, '_because you're too scared to find out how my brother really feels about you. Don't worry Pan; you're not the only one who's scared to get their heart broken._' Pan brought her out of her thoughts, "Let's get some studying done, girly; we've got our chapter exam tomorrow." The two girls plopped down on the bed, giggling as they opened their text books...

*Friday*

Pan rolled blearily out of bed, glancing down at her phone, which was charging on the dresser. '_Damn it, I'm so late!' _She quickly yanked a tight pair of blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, a brown scarf, and a taupe leather jacket with '_Son_' scrawled on the back in brown letters. Pan ran into the restroom and took a rushed, lukewarm shower. She quickly braided her hair so it could air-dry, brushed her teeth and jumped into her clothing. Pan quickly pulled on some brown socks and her brown biker boots with gold studs and grabbed her backpack before heading down the stairs, keys in hand.

"Hi Mama. Hi Papa. Bye Mama! Bye Papa!" Pan yelled, breezing through the kitchen. "Pan, you need to eat, you know how your metabolism is!" Videl called after her. "I don't have time to eat!" She yelled back, unlocking her door and sliding in. Gohan phased outside and placed a capsule in her hand, "Ask your teacher to let you go eat during first period. If she says no, just mention who your father is. She'll know." Pan huffed at him as she started the car, "Papa, I'm a twig; there's no way she'll believe I can put away as much food as you do." She gestured to her slim yet curvy body. "Just trust me. Have a good day at school, Panny." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "I'll try, Papa, I'll see you after school." Pan pulled out onto the road, already mashing the gas to get to school on time... or _close_ to it.

As the fresh country air whipped through her open window, she considered her mother's words from the other day. '_Perhaps it __**is **__time for a change.' _Her braid was mostly dry, and she reached up with one hand to pull the ends aloose and finger comb the slightly damp locks, letting her thick waist length hair fly in the wind, quickly drying in thick waves.

When she got to school, she had a little over three minutes to spar, and pulled out the make-up kit Bra had gotten her for her seventeenth birthday. Pan cautiously applied a light brown powder to her eyes, and carefully did her mascara. She applied a light red gloss to her already red lips, making them glimmer slightly, and got out of the car, smiling at the advice her mother had given her.

Pan walked through her first period classroom doorway just as the tardy bell rang, and heads whipped in her direction. Bra's eyes widened at the shock of ebony silk falling in gentle waves to her waist. Lindsay sat in her usually spot at the back of the classroom, seething at this new Pan. Pan glided to her seat between Bra and Marron and sank down, grinning at each of them. "So," Bra began, smiling, "is _this _why you were late?" the brunette shrugged, "I actually threw this outfit together this morning when I got up but the hair and make-up... well, I thought it was time for a little change." Marron hummed in approval, "Change is good. Very good. Panny, the boys are drooling over you." Pan snickered softly, "Let them. I only have eyes for _men_." '_And one man in particular...' _she rolled her eyes at her suddenly emboldened thoughts and started copying down the notes.

*Lunch*

The Z-Girls took their normal table, drawing _a lot _more male attention than usual. Pan took out her lunch, leftover rice balls, cucumber and shrimp salad, and a little slice of her grandma's vanilla pie, and started eating. Bra's eyes zeroed in on a sight beyond her shoulder, "Oh my god..." Pan looked back, jaw dropping to reveal the chewed up food in her mouth. Marron squealed for joy. There, in the middle of a cafeteria full of high schoolers, stood Trunks, Goten, and Uub, holding a large banner and three bouquets. Azaleas for Uub, red roses for Goten, and orange blossoms for Trunks. The banner read:

'_Will you go to prom with me, Bra/Marron/Pan?'_

Three excited squeals split the now silent air, "_YES!_"

**How was that for an update? The original plan was for Trunks to surprise Pan at the prom, but this was too good to pass up. We're sorry about the lack of T/P action, the twins, and Trunks's presence as a whole. As an incentive, we'll add an outtake of Trunks planning this out with the guys. Love, V-ChanLSSJ and SukiChan12**


	4. Date Night and Misplaced Fury

**Yay, chapter four. We're going to try to incorporate the twins in this one, but there's possibility it might not happen, because we've got a big plan for them in later chapters, after we get Trunks and Pan hooked up. They're being stubborn, but it **_**will**_** happen. Enjoy the chapter/**

The people in the cafeteria watched on in silence and envy as Trunks, Goten, and Uub approached the table the girls, - Pan, Bra, and Marron- were sitting at, still in shock from the surprise they received just seconds ago.

Bra was first to speak, "That was _very_ surprising and all, but why here?"

"We knew you guys wouldn't expect something like this to take place here and by the look of the results, we were right," replied Uub as he handed Marron the Azaleas.

Goten followed, handing Bra the red roses along with a peck on the check. And then Trunks, handing the orange blossoms to Pan, "You look great today," he said softly, eyes roving over the jeans she seemed to have painted on that morning, and the thick waterfall of lush black silk pouring down her back. '_Wow,' _he internally pondered, '_I wonder what spurred this on... she looks hot- no, Trunks, she's too young for you to be thinking about her like that. Gohan would have your head!'_

Pan took the flowers gratefully, "Thanks Trunks." Her eyes brushed over his muscled form, taking in the wonderful way the pale blue shirt he wore set off his hair and eyes... and the way it hugged his muscles.

He nodded, "No problem, Panny. Got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. "

Trunks led Pan outside the cafeteria, into the hallway. "So what's up?" she asked once they were in the hallway.

He put his right hand behind his head before looking up and making eye contact again, "The guys and I talked earlier and we thought it'd be a great idea to go out and hang. You know just the six of us. Goten and Uub probably asked Bra and Marron already... Would you like to be my ummm... my date for tomorrow night?"

Pan's eyes widened in disbelief, "Seriously?" Inside, she was dancing an excited jig, waiting for him to reassert what he'd said.

"Yeah, if you're not up for it then I -"

"No, I am," she interrupted, a smile forming on her lips, "What time is this supposed to be happening?"

"Around 8-ish or 9-ish."

Pan nodded, "Sounds great."

"Good, see you then... When you get back in, can you let Goten and Uub know I'm about to head out? "

"Sure thing."

He nodded, "Great."

Pan watched as he walked off, her eyes slowly traveling down-No! She shook her head from side to side. She couldn't get carried away. This was just a friendly thing. He didn't say anything about it being an actual date...but he also didn't say anything about it not being an actual date either. She rolled her eyes. What was she thinking? He wouldn't be in to someone as young her. She didn't think that out of all the women that throw themselves at him, he'd be aiming for someone out of his age range.

She sighed and headed back into the cafeteria, ignoring the stares she was receiving as she walked over to her table, "Hey Goten. Uub. Trunks is about to head out."

They both nodded in response, before saying bye to their girlfriends and leaving.

Once they were out of earshot, Bulla spoke up with a smirk on her face, "So what did you and my brother talk about?"

Pan took her place beside her friends, "He just asked me to be his date-"

"I knew he liked you. It's so obvious," interrupted Marron.

Pan held her hand up, "No, listen. That's not all of it. He asked me to be his date for the triple date tonight."

Bulla shrugged, "Where are you getting at? You two are still basically on a date."

"You're missing the point. It's not really a date. If it was a real date, then it wouldn't be a triple date."

"Nonsense, Pan. You're overlooking this. By the way, we're going to get ready at your place this time."

"Awww, man."

*Saturday night*

"Why couldn't we do this at your place? Your restroom is bigger!" Pan huffed. Marron nudged her, "hey, your bathroom is nearly as big as hers. If anyone should be complaining, it's me." The brunette rolled her eyes and tried to make another excuse as they got closer to her home, "all your hair and make-up stuff is-"

"Right here in a capsule. You lose, Panny." Bra laughed jubilantly as Pan brought her car to park behind her mother's car. Pan sighed mournfully, "_Urgh_..."

The girls had spent an entire day shopping for their outfits; though Pan refused to show them the secret outfit she'd bought for the occasion, hiding it when her two girlfriends tried to snoop around in the bags. Pan climbed out and grabbed her whopping five bags, a record for her, and headed into the house.

"Mama, Papa, we're here!" she called, holding the door open so Bra could wrestle her load in. Marron had eight bags, a surprising amount for her as well. "Alright, honey, go wash your hair so I can do it for you." Videl called from the kitchen. Gohan waved from the living room, and Pan's jaw fell at the sight of him, "Papa... what did you _do_ to yourself?"

**(A/N: SukiChan12 is a die-hard fan of the high school Gohan look, so, as an experiment, she's going to pretend Videl convinced him to cut his hair and get contacts.)**

Gohan chuckled, "Your mother's idea." Bra gaped at him, "oh my gosh, you look so young, Gohan." Videl leaned in the doorway, "Bra, you've got Goten. This one's _all _mine." Pan laughed as a light pink blush formed on Gohan's cheeks. Bra smiled, "don't worry, Videl, two Son's is enough Son for me." Pan elbowed her in the side, "I'm nobody's Son, ma'am."

"You're ours." Her parents chorused, smiling. Their daughter rolled her eyes, "dibs on the shower," and retreated upstairs. Bra snorted, "that's rude, Panny, be nice to your guests," and ran up the stairs after her. "You invited yourselves over, so I don't have to do anything!" Marron giggled lightly, following her two friends upstairs. Videl plopped on Gohan's lap, "I'm glad you listened to me. I missed this look on you; it makes you look so... _naïve_. It's sexy." Gohan blushed bright red, despite them being alone, "Videl, the girls are right upstairs, and Pan and Bra have saiyan ears." His wife looked at him seductively, her lilac eyes darkened slightly, "so... we they leave, we'll _play_?" Gohan narrowed his eyes playfully, "Videl, why so eager to get rid of the children?" She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder, "do you _really_ want me to answer that, husband?" He nuzzled her neck, "perhaps I do-"

"_STOP BEING GROSS_!" Pan yelled down the stairs, wrapped in a towel, having heard them through the shower water. "Wow, Goten was right when he said you had freaky hearing." Bra sniggered behind her, "sucks to be you, having to hear your parents play around every night. That's why my room is soundproofed." Pan purposefully slapped her bluenette friend in the face with her wet hair before going to finish her shower. "PAN!" the brunette rolled her eyes, "What? Weren't you going to shower anyway?"

*afterwards*

Videl artfully rolled her daughter's wet hair into rollers, discreetly giving her husband '_the_ _eye_' as she did so. Pan sat on a stool in the kitchen, painting her nails a rich lavender. "So, Panny, what are you wearing tonight?" Gohan asked pleasantly, eating his third sandwich. "A string bikini top and a tutu." Pan said nonchalantly, still eating her sandwich, "and then I'm going to get my navel pierced and a tattoo of the four star ball on my hip. That's what we're doing tonight." Gohan nodded along, and then froze, "wait... _what_?" Videl leaned over, laughing uproariously. "Young lady, if you your think you're stepping one foot out of the house in _those_- those _things_," he spat, "you're dead wrong! And a belly button ring? A _tattoo_? I'll sooner lock you away in a tower!" Pan snickered, "Papa, I was _kidding_. God, you take things _way _too seriously." Gohan blushed furiously, much to his wife and child's chagrin.

"There, now dry it with your ki and go get dressed." Videl finished pinning the last roller in place and pecked Pan on the cheek, "use our room to get ready. I put your things in there." Pan grinned, "Thanks, Mama," and pecked her mother's cheek before heading up the stairs. Gohan sighed, "Between you and Pan, I'm lucky to still have my sanity." Videl leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek, "we'll see if you still have your sanity after _tonight_." A low growl built in his throat, coming out like a wilder version of a purr, "I like the sound of-"

"Umm, Videl, Gohan?" the couple looked up, blushing a deep red as Marron peeked in shyly from the doorway. "Ummm, yes, Marron?" '_God, no privacy when you have just ONE kid.' _She thought sullenly. "I was just wondering if I could get a small snack before we go." Marron said softly. She was wearing a spring green summer dress with spaghetti straps and white sandals. Her hair hung straight down her back, save for a green head band over her bangs. Silver earrings dangled from her ears, and she had light makeup applied. Pink lip gloss, slight rouge to her cheeks, and soft green shadow on her eyes.

"Good ahead, sweet heart." Videl muttered, "You want me to get you-" Marron shook her head rapidly, a soft pink coloring her cheeks beneath the makeup, "No, no, it's fine, I can do it." She edged past Videl, still embarrassed...

Bra came down the stairs in a strapless red number, matching red sandals on her feet. Her hair was crimped, with a pink blossom pinned above her ear. She wore matching red lipstick, wingtip eyeliner, and volumizing mascara. Diamond studs were placed in her ears, and a silver locket, a gift from Goten, hung from her neck. She stared at the three people in the kitchen, shocked silent by the clear tension in the air, "what's up with you guys?" Gohan smiled, "Bra, you look lovely." She grinned broadly, "Why thank you, Gohan," distracted for the moment...

Pan finished applying her lavender eye shadow and looked herself over. Her hair was still in the rollers, though it had dried ages ago. Her body was sheathed in a halter top violet maxi dress that fit snugly to her top, but flared out just below, hiding her lavender toes and black sandals from view. Pearl chandelier earrings swung from her ears, and a small strand of pearls hung from her neck, the diamond centerpiece hovering just above her cleavage. She applied a reddish pink gloss and mascara to her face and went to the door to call her mother. A few moments later, Videl came in and shut the door, turning to face her daughter, "Oh honey, you look gorgeous." She crooned, "What do you need me to do?" Pan smiled, "could you do my eyeliner?" Videl sat her down on the stool she kept in the bathroom and set to work lining her daughter's eyes in dark purple pencil...

Videl fluffed the bountiful curls framing her daughter's face gently, smiling at her reflection in the mirror, "when do you want to come down?" Pan took a deep breath, "when Trunks gets here." The excited mother kissed her temple, "I can't _wait_ to see the look on his face. You're going to knock his socks off!" the younger brunette blushed, "Go downstairs so you can signal me, mama." Videl gave her a gentle hug, "if you keep this up, he'll be yours." Pan blushed harder, "Mama, he's too old for me, you know that." She huffed, "sometimes, I wonder who's the parent and who's the child in this relationship, Panny." Pan waved her along, "Go, mama. Oh, and we're having a sleepover here tonight." Videl nodded, smiling secretively as she left the room, '_if only you knew, Panny, then you wouldn't be walking on eggshells about this.' _

*the guys arrive*

"Goten!" Bra rushed over to her significant and embraced him. "Bra, you look... _breathtaking_." He breathed, pulling her in for a kiss. "Uub, you look handsome." Marron said softly, hugging her boyfriend tightly. "You're perfect." He replied, pressing his lips to her forehead. Trunks stood awkwardly, looking around, "where's Pan?" Videl and Gohan stood by the stairs, smiling mischievously, "Pan, Trunks is here!"

"Coming!"

Trunks's jaw fell at the sight of the goddess making her way down the stairs. Big, thick ringlets of black silk framed her angelic face, graced with a timid smile as she reached the bottom. The skirt of her deep violet maxi dress just barely kissed the floor. He reached out a hand for her to take as she stepped down, "Pan, you look... wow..." a wide grin covered her small face, "You're not too bad yourself." Gohan cleared his throat loudly, shattering the little bubble they'd formed. Videl hit him in the stomach, "Son _Gohan_," and hissed at him.

"So, shall we go? I've got reservations at Sakura Garden." Trunks announced, linking arms with a very shocked Pan. This physical contact; though normal, was suddenly very new to her. Everyone said their farewells, and Trunks led a bewildered Pan out of the house... and away from Gohan's disconcerting gaze. '_God, she looks amazing,' _he thought, watching her from the corner of his eye, '_did my sister fix her up? Then again, she did say that Pan put together the outfit she had on yesterday.' _Trunks opened the door to his Aston Martin Vanquish and helped her slide into the seat. Once she was in, he closed the door and phased to the other side of the car. Gohan was suddenly beside him, an unreadable look on his face, "take care of my baby, Trunks." Pan huffed, "Papa, I can handle myself," blushing lightly. Gohan chuckled, "I know, but he knows what I mean. Have a good time, sweetheart." Pan waved as Trunks backed out of the driveway and started down the street with Uub and Goten driving behind him...

*At Sakura Garden*

Bulla was sitting across from Goten, Pan was sitting across from Trunks and Marron was across from Uub. Each couple holding their own conversation.

They were at one of best restaurants in the world, it's was widely known for its reputation, their speed and food.

"So what do you think so far? "

"I like it. The food's great. "

Trunks nodded, trying to gather up more words to keep the conversation going, "You look truly amazing tonight."

Pan blushed, "Thanks...So do you, Trunks." An awkward silence fell upon them, both pondering on what to say next. "So," they both started in unison. The duo looked up in embarrassment from the realization of what just happened. Trunks recovered first, smiling lightly," You go ahead. "

"I was just going to ask how things were going with your company." She mentally slapped herself, '_idiot, he hates working at his company, so why would you ask that question?' _

"It's the same ...nothing new. What about you?" Trunks smiled blandly, '_God, I hate my job, but anything to keep my Panny satisfied... wait... what?' _ She shrugged, "Pretty much the usual." He nodded. "So seeing anyone new Mr. World's greatest Bachelor?" Pan asked nonchalantly, inwardly wincing, '_Please be single, please be single, please be single!_'

Trunks chuckled, "Nah. I'm single for the time being." She smiled, inwardly heaving a sigh of relief "Oh but how long will that last?" He rolled his eyes in amusement, "Whatever Pan. What do you say we catch some air? I don't think we'll be missed."

Pan looked towards the others and shook her head. Goten and Uub were arm wrestling and Bulla and Marron were cheering them on. Luckily, they were in their own section away from the other customers.

"Sure."

*Outside*

"Thanks for being my date tonight, Pan." Trunks smiled over at the mass of black curls that hid his friend's face from view. His hands itched to stroke one of the soft-looking ringlets. "I really had fun...so thanks for asking." Pan smiled over at him, hardly noticing the bedazzled look his eyes got at the sight of her gorgeous smile.

"I'm glad you did." Without thinking, he took her hand. Pan jumped a little, but settled, relaxing into the familiarity of his touch.

"Was I better then all of your previous dates?" She asked jokingly, inwardly yearning to know what he thought. He rolled his eyes, "Depends." Pan gasped before smiling and then hitting him lightly on the arm, "I'll take that as a yes."

The two settled on a nearby bench and sighed, both thinking about each other.

Pan gazed at Trunks out the corner of her eye, discreetly admiring him from a distance. His features were so... perfect. His lavender, smooth hair made his beautiful, crystal blue eyes pop and his creamy pale skin complexion brought out his eyes as well.

'_It's almost as if everything is in sync with each other. It's no wonder he's the world's most handsome bachelor. Do I even stand a chance of becoming more than a friend to him one day? And if he does see me as more than a friend one day, would our ages be our downfall?_'

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Pan jerked and snapped out of her thoughts instantly, "I zoned out there. Sorry about that."

"It's no problem at all ...you just looked _pretty_deep in thought." Trunks said, chuckling slightly. He may be her living diary, but her feelings for him were something she couldn't spill.

"I was just letting my thoughts wonder." Pan mumbled, wincing as his eyes narrowed in what could only be suspicion, '_Busted..._'

*at the table*

Bra and Uub traded seats, which meant Bra was by Goten and Marron was by Uub.

"Hey, where'd Trunks and Pan head off too?"

Bra smirked, "They probably took off for some '_air_'."

Marron giggled, joining in, "Yeah, it was probably a little '_crowded_' in here." Uub shook his head, "I guess you guys find that amusing." Goten rolled his eyes, "You guessed right, because that's exactly how they find it."

"I'm pretty sure they just went for a walk, they probably finished early." Uub nodded, "Probably." Bra rolled her eyes, "You guys are no fun." Goten grinned, "Ah come on Bra. You don't mean that."

"_Actually_, I do."

Goten face palmed, causing Bra and everyone else to laugh.

*Outside*

"I've known you for a while Pan, so I hope you don't expect me to believe that," Trunks said seriously, "what's been bothering you?"

'_Just great. Now what am I supposed to say? I can't tell him the truth could I? And if I did, how would he react? And I sure can't lie again because he'd see right through it. So, what should I say?_' Pan's mind was on hyper speed, trying to figure out how to get out of this. Finding no possible way, she kissed her close relationship with Trunks goodbye as she began talking, "Trunks, the reason why I've been so weird is because... because I... I..." she inwardly fumed, '_why is this so hard to say?_' Trunks grabbed her hand, and she jerked as a bolt of electric heat ran up her arm, "Pan, you what?" She took a deep breath and kissed her sense of normalcy goodbye...

"I- I love you, Trunks, and more than a friend should, so much more," once she started, she just couldn't get herself to stop, "I've had a crush on you since I was eleven, but it didn't get serious until the Grand Tour, and it's only grown since then, what with us growing so close. God, every time you had a new girlfriend, I'd just get so jealous, and I couldn't be around you while you were with whatever bimbo you'd dragged home, and I realized," she took a breath, "I'd fallen for you. _Hard_. _So _hard, and I don't know how to _stop_."

Trunks was frozen; his hand wrapped around her tinier one, eyes locked on her face. Pan felt herself withering away under the force of his blank gaze, "I knew it. I _knew _you didn't see me the way I see you... I'm sor-" Trunks surged forward and pressed his lips to hers with such passion, it made her see stars. Her body reacted on its own volition, as her mind was frozen in shock. Their lips moved in total sync, gently tugging and pulling on one another. It was a strangely beautiful sight to behold; the lips of two lovers coming together in such an intimate embrace.

After several eternities, they parted, and Trunks whispered in her ear, "I fell for you, too, even though it seemed wrong, I just couldn't stop myself from falling in love with you." Pan panted softly, trying to catch the precious air that seemed to be eluding her, "Really?" He nodded, gently leaning his forehead against hers, "I love you, Pan Son." She smiled goofily, "I love you, too, Trunks." His lips brushed lightly against hers, a mere shade of the intensity of their earlier kiss, "I don't think we should tell anyone about this just yet." Pan quirked a brow, "A secret relationship? Trunks, the last time you tried that with one of your exes, the press had you found out in the next two hours." The saiyan Prince blushed, and Pan kissed his cheek, "alright, we'll keep it low-key," she pouted, "that means no dates." He rubbed a thumb over one of her plump cheeks, "We'll _try _to have dates, don't worry, Panny."

*Leaving*

Trunks and Pan left the garden to head to the parking lot, only to run into their waiting group friends. "Had a nice '_walk_', Panny?" Bra teased, eyes flicking almost maliciously between her bestie and her brother. Pan rolled her eyes, "bite me, Bluey." Bra made a show of baring her teeth, and the group cracked up, knowing the Princess would never risk damaging her beautiful teeth. "Alright," Marron gasped, trying to catch her breath, "back to Panny's house." Pan bit her lip to hide a groan. She'd forgotten about the sleepover. '_Dang, tonight's gonna suck..._' she could see that her two gal pals were itching to juice her for info on her and Trunks's '_walk_'. Trunks shot her an apologetic look for the threat he'd accidentally imposed on her. '_May as well get this over with...' _she followed her secret boyfriend to the car and slid in, beyond exuberant with the night's turnout...

*In a Northern Japan city* **(A/N: There is slightly graphic child abuse below. If this affects you in any way, skip down to the bold lettering beneath it.)**

"_Let us out!" _Corra wailed, beating on the closet door. The deadbolt lock refused to budge, no matter how hard she hit. She could feel warm blood flowing down her arms from her clenched fists. Chyna sat curled up in the corner, rocking, trying to cope with her terrible fear of dark, enclosed spaces. Corra started to hit harder, hardly wincing as the force resulted in a small fracture in her right hand, "_Please, let us out!_" Chyna started whispering unintelligibly, eyes bright red and glistening with tears. The poor girls' bodies were littered with bruises, burns, cuts, and gashes from their last '_session_' with their so-called father. A good ten grand had mysteriously come up missing, and he turned his rage on them...

"_This is all your faults, you little brats!" Chan roared, gripping their hair in an unforgiving grip. The girls screamed and cried as he dragged them down the stairs, purposefully banging their small bodies against the walls and stairs. When he got to the fifth step, he carelessly hurled Chyna into the glass of the china cabinet. Corra released a scream as glass shards rained down on her little sister, gashing and marring her fragile little body. Chan effortlessly pinned her to the floor with a thick knee on her tiny ribcage, and fished a lighter and cigarette out of his pocket, "teach you to steal from me... Where's my damn money!" he lit the cancer stick and pressed the hot end to her neck. She screamed and thrashed against the sudden pain, "I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW!" He growled and pushed the butt of the cigarette harder into her skin, "YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS! TELL ME WHERE MY DAMN MONEY IS!" He blindly grabbed a shard of glass from the puddle surrounding poor Chyna and cut into Corra's little thigh. Once the wound was open enough, her lit the lighter and placed the flame so it licked just barely at the wound. She screamed at the top her lungs as the pain washed through her small body, "STOP, STOP, PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS! I DON'T!" Chan growled and picked up both girls by the hair and hurled them into a tiny closet underneath the staircase. He mounted a chair against it and left the house, muttering angrily to himself..._

Corra slid down against the wooden door, hot tears gushing down her cheeks. She lay there, on her side, crying as her sister sat in the corner, rocking and muttering meaningless things to ward of her phobia...

**Sorry about the rushed TxP get together, but we need them out of the way. In case anyone hasn't noticed, this is the TWIN'S story, so, from this point forward, we'll be reasserting the twin's in the main spotlight. We hope you enjoyed the chapter, besides the obvious ending. Leave us some love!**


	5. Being Together and Surprise Appearances

**FINALLY! Chapter five has arrived! Alright, we did say that this was the twins' story, but we have to place some foundation before we fully integrate them into the story, so, we continue developing the TxP until the foundation is set. Enjoy the chapter!**

Pan smiled as Trunks pulled into the driveway of her house, "I'll see you after school on Monday." He grinned back at her, "Alright, love, and remember. No spilling until you turn eighteen." Pan pouted, "four months of sneaking around... hey, it beats Grandma and Aunt Bulma trying to plan our wedding, and Papa trying to kill you." Trunks went pale, "I forgot about Gohan." Pan rolled her eyes, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I'll see you soon, hon." The two leaned towards each other and shared a quick, affectionate kiss behind the tinted windows of his Vanquish. "On Monday, I'm going to take you out on a ride in my Maybach. I think you'll like it." Pan's eyebrows raised, "The really sleek black car with the open top in the back... and the reclining couch-like seats in the back?" Trunks nodded, and she beamed, "I've always wanted to ride in that since Bra dragged me and Marron out there to do homework in it." Trunks's jaw fell, "The pen marks... it cost me an arm and a leg to get those off of the white leather!" Pan punched him in the arm, "It's just a car, love, now I gotta get out. The wicked witches of the Z-Senshi are waiting to juice me for info." He smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry." She leaned in and pecked his cheek, "It's okay," and climbed out of the car...

*That night*

"So are you ready to spill what happened between you and my brother?" Bra smirked evilly, nudging Pan in the side. The girls were now dressed in their Pajamas, sitting crisscross apple sauce in a triangle, in Pan's room. "Yeah," agreed Marron, "We're curious." Pan rolled her eyes, "_Really_? You're _curious_? I _couldn't_ tell. Anyways, nothing happen you guys. Weren't you two occupied by your own boyfriends? And yet you two are _still_ digging for dirt."

"Whatever Pan, skip the trash talk and tell us already."

Pan shrugged dismissively, "There's nothing to tell." Bra chuckled, "Oh Pan, you're such a horrible liar. You are a Son after all." Marron laughed along with Bra, earning her a glare from Pan, "Sorry Pan, but Bra has a point there." Pan huffed, '_Damn my genes!_'

"_Sure_, she does."

Bra raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you want to say, Pan? And I can ask you all night about what happened; it doesn't bother me." The Son sighed, "You just won't let up, will you?"

"Of course not, Pan. You know me. "

"Fine. We just took a little walk that's it. _Is that so hard for you to believe_?" Pan crossed her arms and furrowed up her face. "Yup," Bra popped the '_P_', "the moon was full, the garden was _absolutely _gorgeous, and you two... oh, _screw it_, you two have it _bad_ for each other!" Marron giggled and nodded, "You two aren't very good at hiding it." Pan blushed and bit her lip to keep her laughter in, "Bra, he doesn't see me... that way."

"Bull. He sees you every way possible except for the ways you think-" Pan covered the ranting bluenette's mouth, "Hush, my parents are trying to sleep." Marron shuddered in revulsion, "I highly doubt that, Pan, remember earlier?" The Son shrugged, "It's _their_ house, Marron, you can't just expect not to act like... well, _married people_," trying to change the subject. Bra took the bait immediately, "Marron, you walked in on Videl and Gohan during their _married folk_ _time_? How much did you see?" Marron blushed deep red, "They were in the _kitchen_, Bra, of course they weren't naked, but Videl was..." Pan tuned them out and snagged the remote to start the movie. Their snacks were already on the table beneath her 32 inch TV, hung on the wall, and she had to do was press play. "You guys," she announced, climbing onto her canopy bed, "I'm going to start _Hunger Games _without you." Marron and Bra stopped their discussion and grabbed the popcorn, pigs in blankets, drinks, and candy before clambering onto the bed with her, ready to get lost in the world of the Games, the Capitol, and Panem...

*Sunday morning*

Pan woke up from a very peculiar dream. She'd been in the Games, and Trunks had been a tribute alongside her. '_It might have been believable if President Snow was someone else other than Grampa Hercule. Even Grampa Goku would be a better choice_.' She did a quick drool-check and carefully lifted herself over Bra and tiptoed to the restroom. Pan turned on the hot water and got her towel and soap from her cupboard and leaned against the counter, humming softly as she waited for the water to heat up. Once it reached her preferred temperature, she wet the towel and put the bar of soap in it, creating lather as she rubbed the towel against it under the warm stream of water. Once it was thick enough, she began vigorously scrubbing her face, careful to avoid her eyes and mouth. Once her pores felt nice and cleaned out, she dropped the towel in the marble sink and began splashing her face to rinse away the soap. After she was soap free, she patted her face dry with a larger towel and applied some moisturizer to keep her face from drying out later in the day.

Once she completed the rest of her morning ritual, Pan was surprised to find her friends still in the bed, Bra with a thin train of drool running down her cheek. Pan snickered and grabbed her phone from the side table, '_Blackmail_,' and snapped a quick photo. She sent it to her Uncle, grabbed the empty snack bowls, and headed down to the kitchen to wash them and start on breakfast...

She finished filling a plate for Marron when the front door swung open, revealing her Uncle, Trunks, and Uub. "Oh you _moochers_!" she yelled at them, turning back to the overflowing countertop to fill more plates. "Awww, Panny, come on. I just _had _to come by after you sent me that adorable picture of my Princess." Goten came up behind her and glomped her. She turned her head and kissed his cheek, "Fine, you can eat." Goten cheered, "Thank you, niece," and kissed her cheek before running up the stairs to greet his wake up call in person. Pan rolled her eyes, "_Just _like Grandpa," and ladled some scrambled eggs onto Trunks's plate. Uub had followed Goten up the stairs to wake his blonde bombshell, leaving the new, secret, couple all alone in the kitchen.

"I must say, Panny, you look ravishing in sweat pants in the morning." Trunks said; his baritone voice full of satisfaction at the sight he beheld. "My hair's become a rat's nest overnight and _these_," she gestured to her old sweats and t-shirt with '_Son_' across the chest, "are my _pajamas_. I'm a mess." He pulled her into his chest, "I'm afraid we'll have to agree to disagree... _love_..." Pan gasped softly as his lips gently left a trail of fire down the right side of her face, "Trunks, we can't, they'll catch us," but she found herself angling her head so he could move to her neck. "I don't think you really mind _that _much, Panny." Trunks crooned, nipping lightly at her skin. She moaned quietly and pulled his face down to hers, "you're _evil_, Trunks Briefs, pure_ evil_." He snickered before fully immersing himself in the sensation of her lips on his.

*Breakfast*

Pan picked at her plate, unable to eat properly with the scrutinizing gaze of a certain bluenette pinning her and Trunks in place. Trunks was also pushing his cheesy eggs around on his plate, mentally sweating bullets at the smirk on his sister's face. She looked like their father in that moment. Pan paused her food-pushing, a smirk of her own pulling at her lips. Trunks looked over at his girlfriend, wondering what she was brewing in that pretty head of hers. "Bra," Pan looked at her friend, smiling innocently, "did Goten show you the _lovely _picture I sent him this morning? Why, it was his wake-up call, even. I think you'll like to see it. Maybe even _love _it. I've never seen you look so... _natural_." Bra smiled, taking the bait, "Aw, Goten, let me see." Goten blushed, flustered. His girlfriend would _kill _him if she saw that picture. "Bra, you don't need to see it _now_..." Bra hugged his arm, "Goten... I wanna see it." She stared up at him with her suddenly glistening blue eyes. His resolve broke, and he relinquished his phone. Bra squealed and scrolled through his messages. Pan bit her lip to hold off her laughter as Bra's mouth created a round '_O_' of shock and horror. "Pan... Pan, I'm going to _kill_ you..." The Princess hissed, tossing the phone aside. "Stop staring at me like that, and maybe I _wouldn't _have been tempted to send it off." Pan huffed at her, "Okay?" Bra pouted, "Fine..."

"Panny, what do you say we go spar after breakfast?" Trunks asked pleasantly. "Sure, I need a nice spar to loosen up a bit." Pan smiled charmingly at him, "The mountain place?" He nodded, "Mom had a cabin built out there, so we can go when you get off for Spring Break." Pan beamed, "That's-"

"-_great_, Trunks! That's a great idea; _all of us_ up in the mountains for a _week_." Bra cut in, shooting Pan an innocent grin. "He meant just us two, Bra, not the whole gang." Pan said patiently, smiling at her friend, '_If you don't shut up, I will hurt you, Bra Briefs_.' Bra pretended to pout, "_Aw_, but Panny, don't you want to spend Spring Break with your friends?" Pan's smile became more forced, "Trunks _is _my _friend_, Bluey. I want some one-on-one time with him. We haven't had an opportunity like this one in a while." Trunks placed a hand on Pan's thigh under the table, "Bra, you see Pan at school _every day_. What's a week without her?" Bra sighed, "Fine, you can have her." He grinned, "Thanks, sissy." Bra rolled her eyes and kissed Goten's cheek, "Wanna go to the mall today?" He nodded and kissed her cheek, "let's go after breakfast." Marron and Uub smiled, "We'll tag along, let the _friends_," she smirked at Pan, "have their day out." Pan smiled thinly, "Aw, you _guys_," she forced a pleasant air, "you're _so sweet_."

*In the mountains*

Pan frowned as Trunks blocked yet another one of her punches and narrowed her eyes, "Trunks, you're such a pain." Trunks chuckled, "Can't handle me Panny?"

"Oh you wish," she responded as flew back a little to make room between them. She then let out a short battle cry as she powered up even more and charged at Trunks, putting more force into her attacks. Trunks smirked in a teasing manner, "That's more like it." She rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment. He was just trying to make her lose her concentration so he could win this spar. But he'd have to try harder than that if he wanted to beat her. She smirked, "You're plan will never work, you know. I'm always a step ahead of you. And now I know what Goten means when he said you never spar fairly."

"That's not true. He's just still upset about the end result of our last spar. He'll get over it," responded Trunks as he barely dodged a kick to the head. "Am I getting too _fast_ for you, Trunksie?" Pan teased; a smug grin on her face. _You wish, baby doll_, Trunks thought playfully, _she's so beautiful when she smirks. Too bad I have to end this._

"You're getting faster...but not fast enough."

He quickly powered up to SSJ2 and phased out behind Pan and knocked her out, moving quickly to catch her before she could hit the ground. Cradling her lovingly in his arms, he flew to the cabin to set her down and wait for her to awaken.

%%%

Pan sat up and groaned. She was going to kill him. She shook her head to clear it and blinked, looking around.

"I see you're finally up." Trunks's face loomed in front of hers, his trademark smirk on his face. She jumped back a little when she notice his proximity and blushed. "You just got lucky," she muttered.

"Sure I did. So how bad did they interrogate you?"

"They wouldn't let up and I was certain that I was going to slip, but I managed to change the subject."

He shook his head, "Bra always was the nosy one and she wouldn't stop until she knew something for herself."

Pan raised an eyebrow, "And what are you? Oh wait; I have the answer to that. You're an over-confident cheater that doesn't spar fairly."

"Whatever you say, Panny. So, what do you want to do now? "

"We could watch a movie together. Are you up for '_Derailed_'? It's pretty good, definitely not too sappy."

"Sure, I'll just get the popcorn ready."

Trunks walked into the kitchen grabbing a decent size bowl and then grabbing several bags of popcorn before stuffing them all in the microwave.

A few minutes later...

After the popcorn was finally done, he tore open the popcorn bags before dumping them in the bowl and then heading for the living room.

"You're just on the time. The movie is just beginning." Trunks nodded and sat down beside Pan, wrapping his right arm around her. She smiled softly and laid her head on his shoulder, settling in to enjoy the movie. A soft blush colored her cheeks as she felt his lips press gently against the top of her head. The couple soon fell asleep, snuggled up on the couch, exhausted from their earlier spar...

*The next morning before school*

"So, Panny, what time did you get back from the mountains?" Marron asked teasingly as the trio sat together in the caf, waiting for the bell for first period to ring. "Pretty late. We fell asleep after we got done sparring, and we didn't wake up until eleven at night." Pan deadpanned, looking away. Bra smirked, "_Alright_... well, did you find any shoes for prom, Panny?" Pan nodded, "They fit your requirements, meaning my feet will be hurting me before we get through the first hour or so of prom." Bra beamed, "I'm finally getting you into high heels!" the brunette rolled her eyes and stood as the bell rang. "Panny, you look great!" Marron complimented, "The pink really looks great on you."

Pan had her hair pinned up in a French braid bun on the back of her head, and a cute pale pink mini dress. The hemming was high in the front, low in the back, and she finished the look off with black tights and small pink flats. The dress had clapped fairy sleeves and a vee neckline. Pan accessorized with a pink necklace, matching earrings and anklet, and a small silver watch with a black face. She was, once again, cautiously light with the makeup, using light pink shadow with a tinge of a darker pink to give her eyes definition, a small trace of liquid liner that gave her eyes a cat-like quality, and some mascara and gloss the same shade as her already red lips. The dress was semi-fitted, cut just so to subtly showcase her beautiful figure.

"Thanks." Pan said softly, blushing. '_If only you knew that it wasn't for you that I dressed like this for._' She inwardly smirked as the bell rang, setting the students free to head to first period...

*Later on in the day*

Pan meandered her way through the people in the halls, making her way to her seventh period, when a warm, large hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her into an alcove. She hissed and pushed the hand away, glaring up at the owner, "Zeke, what do you want, now?" He smirked, "So, now that you're going to prom with Briefs, you finally decide to start dressing like a girl?" the Son rolled her eyes, "I don't have time for this, I have class." Pan started to walk out of the small hallway when he grabbed her again, "De- Pan, wait... take me instead." Pan spun on her heel to face him, shocked, and then composed herself, smirking minutely, "This is _rich_. So you're telling me that I should take you to prom... after you _embarrassed me in front of the whole school_? You're asking me to ditch THE Trunks Briefs, Japan's most sought after bachelor, for you; a _lowly_ high school football player. And you're not even a _quarterback_. What drugs are you on? Alright, I'll do it." His eyes brightened, "_Seriously_?" Pan burst into a fit of giggles, "God, no, are you _crazy_? Good luck finding a date... _Desperado_." With a quick pat on his shoulder, Pan was off to her seventh period.

*After school*

"You're evil, Panny!" Bra giggled as the friends headed outside to their cars. "I'm sorry, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. Marron, could you drive my car back home?" Marron raised a brow, "Why, Panny, got plans with _Trunks_?" Pan rolled her eyes, "I swear to Dende if you don't stop that, I'll-"

"Yes, she has plans with me, Marron, is that a problem?"

Pan turned as her boyfriend pulled up behind them in the Maybach he promised he'd give her a ride in. He was sitting in the convertible backseat, and the driver smiled at her pleasantly as he got out to open the door for her, "Miss Son." Pan blushed and took his hand as he helped her slide into the backseat. She tossed her car keys to Marron, "Take care of my baby, Marron." Bra and Marron smirked, "You have fun, Panny." Pan rolled her eyes as the driver climbed back into the front seat and pulled out slowly. Boys and girls alike watched the duo leave with envy shining in their eyes. Pan smirked and took Trunks's hand. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand in response as they pulled out in front of Zeke, who glowered enviously as they pulled out into the street and took off.

"You look stunning today." Trunks breathed, fingering the soft sleeves of her dress. She blushed and leaned into the soft seat, "This car... has _amazing_ seats." Trunks chuckled in response and lifted her small, soft hand to his lips. Pan lolled her head lazily, looking up at him from her reclining position as he played with her left ring finger. She imagined a beautiful ring resting on that finger, and a goofy smile spread across her cheeks. "What's that smile for, love?" Trunks breathed, cupping her chin. "No reason, Boxer Boy." She whispered in return, pressing a small kiss to his thumb. The Prince smiled at how innocent she looked, small wisps of black silk that had escaped the braided bun waving around her face as wind whipped through the car. She stared up at him with nothing but trust and love in her eyes, and his smile grew wider, "You're so beautiful, Panny." She closed her eyes and released a cute full body laugh, closing her eyes. "What's so funny?" he leaned over her, brushing some of the stray hairs from her face. She shrugged, still giggling lightly, "Nothing, I'm just happy... so happy." He leaned down and nuzzled her cheek, "Do I have anything to do with this happiness of yours?" she nodded, quickly pecking his cheek, "Of course, who else could make me feel-" she froze, senses spreading out, "Trunks, do you feel...?" He jerked upright, spreading his own ki out to find out what had made his love react so strangely. His jaw fell, "Oh my god, I never thought he'd return so _soon_." Pan nodded, "Let's drop off the car and head over there." The Prince smirked, "Patience is a virtue, love." Pan rolled her eyes, "Hush, and tell him to get back to Capsule Corp."

*After dropping off the car*

Pan decided not to change out of her dress after having a small debate with herself. Trunks decided that he didn't want her flying in the dress, tights or not, and carried her, despite her protests, all the way back to Mount Paozu.

Trunks landed expertly in the front yard of the Son household, before gently placing Pan down. She hit him on the back of his head, "imbecile, I can fly on my own." Trunks snickered and purposely twirled her around the front yard, coercing more strikes against his head, as well as her beautiful laughter. His mind wandered back to the matter at hand, and he sat his beautiful girlfriend down on the grass. She huffed, preparing to berate him, but he spoke before she could.

"Do you think it could be-"

"No doubt about it," she interrupted, "I know that ki anywhere."

The couple headed for the door together, side by side, both anxious to see if their assumptions were correct. Pan, remembering that they weren't '_together_' according to the others, placed her hand on the doorknob first, and then slowly turned the doorknob before easing in, her boyfriend just behind her. She raised an eyebrow when she didn't hear anything and went farther into the house, the sound of laughter becoming more audible. She rounded the corner and entered the kitchen, praying to Dende that this wasn't a trick. Her prayers were rewarded when she found her second grandfather, sitting at the kitchen table, chowing down on her Granny Chichi's cooking like no tomorrow. And he wasn't a kid anymore!

"Oh my goodness! Grandpa! You're back!"

Pan rushed towards him, suddenly feeling like a little girl again as she embraced him.

Goku laughed as he returned Pan's hug, "It's good to know you guys missed me." He took a closer look at his granddaughter, surprised by the fact that she was wearing a dress and _make-up_. He noticed Trunks unabashedly staring at her, love glowing in his eyes and quickly connected the dots._ I wonder if Gohan knows about this_, he wondered, smiling secretively, "Panny, you're wearing _dresses_ now?" Pan blushed and backed away, allowing him to see the tights underneath, "There are tights underneath, so it doesn't count." Gohan and Videl snickered, and Videl spoke up, "You should've seen the dress she had on two days ago." Pan blushed harder and sent her mother an exasperated glare, "_Mama_..." Unbeknownst to Pan, her mother had already made the same connection as her grandfather, and was already envisioning their wedding day. _Better me than Chichi,_ she thought amusedly.

"She looked gorgeous, Goku, in my opinion, she should wear dresses more often." Trunks spoke up, placing a '_friendly_' hand on Pan's lower back. Gohan followed the motion with narrowed eyes, a small growl in his throat. Videl heard him and subtly elbowed him in the gut. _Hard_.

Everyone glanced over at the couple as Gohan suddenly began to cough, and Videl began to giggle softly. They shrugged, deducing it to couple antics.

"I still prefer gi's to dresses, Trunks, so don't get your hopes up." Pan patted him on the chest, "Now, I believe you were going to treat me to lunch at _Slurpee's_?" _Slurpee's _was Pan's favorite burger joint, located in Mid-town Orange Star City, it was the place she and Trunks always went for lunch afterschool, mainly because the paparazzi would never think to look for the CC President and Granddaughter of Hercule in such a tiny, mediocre looking place. Despite its outer appearance, they had _the best _burgers, fries, drinks, and other fast foods that Pan had ever tasted, second only to her grandmother and mother's home cooked burger recipes.

"As you wish, Pancake." Pan hit him, "Don't make a habit of calling me that or I'll be forced to kill you." He chuckled, "Are you going to keep your dress on, or are you going to spend a good fifteen minutes debating whether or not to put on some jeans and a t-shirt again?" Pan blushed furiously as her parents laughed softly, "I'm going to change. I don't want your barbaric eating style to stain my good clothes... _Trunksette_." She smirked playfully as a deep red began to color his cheeks, and skipped out of the room.

"Trunks, what is she talking about?" Videl asked curiously. Gohan listened closely, a smirk slowly pulling at the corner of his mouth. "Oh man, Trunks, you never told them about that?" Goku asked; a strangely teasing smirk on his usually gentle face. "_Shut up_, Goku." Trunks said quickly, trying desperately to get rid of his heavy blush. "Well, while we were looking for the Black Star Dragon Balls, we stopped on this planet to get one, and Trunks ended having to dress up like a girl to get the Dragon Ball," Pan spilled as she skipped into the kitchen, dressed in casual jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. Her motorcycle boots wear on her feet, and her hair was in a braid down her back. "Trunksette was his _girl_ _name_." she finished, giggling hysterically. The entire house burst into laughter, and Trunks chased Pan out of the humble abode into the sky, "_Damn it, Panny!_" Pan evaded, him, her peals of laughter echoing through the skies...

**We were too lazy to do a scene with the twins, but don't worry, the next chapter will start off with them. Anyways, we hope you enjoy this update, because it's been a little **_**too **_**long, huh?**


	6. Night to Remember (pt 1)

**Hello, wonderful readers! Okay, for the next four chapters, save for chapter eight, the twins won't be featured much in the story, but as of chapter eleven, they'll have a big role in the chapter. We can't wait to get to that one, so we're trying our best to get these next four done as fast as possible. V-ChanLSSJ and I are both seniors in high school, meaning we're going into our last semester now. It's going to be a bit difficult to update when we want to, but we will try hard to get it done. Enjoy the chapter!**

A skinny woman with blonde hair and dull, yet angry gray eyes strolled through a local grocery store with two identical young girls following her. They both watched her silently with their large blue eyes, stumbling along behind her.

"Come on, keep up! Don't make me tell to you two again!"

The little girls said nothing, but complied and sped up, not desiring to incur her wrath. The blonde-haired woman ignored the looks she was receiving from her little outburst and continued on with her shopping. She scrunched her face in anger as she heard the not so inaudible whispers.

"Poor babies, I bet she yells at them all the time."

"Look how gaunt and pale those poor little angels look, I bet she barely feeds them."

She growled as she clenched her fists on the handle belonging to the shopping cart. _The nerve of those idiots! They know nothing at all! How dare they judge her! If they wanted something to talk about, then she'd give them something to talk about!_

"Didn't I _say_ keep _up_? Don't _make me_ tell you girls' twice."

The twins sped up once more, not wanting to get fussed at a third time. Once their 'mother' had gotten everything she needed from the store; which wasn't much, she got the bags and turned to her 'children', glaring balefully down at them, "You'd better keep up and not get hit by a car in this lot, brats!" The two beautiful girls nodded quickly, keeping close to her side as she strode to her beat up minivan and put her meager groceries in the back, muttering under her breath about '_incompetent brats_' and other vulgar terms. The smallest twin's eyes began to water, and a small whimper slipped through her lips. The bigger one immediately grabbed her hand and squeezed, trying to reassure her sister. The blonde's cold grey eyes landed on them, and she scoffed, "stop playing stupid hand games and get in the damn van, brats." They clambered into the back and buckled up. Rolling her eyes, the stewing woman shut the door behind them and got in the front.

"I could be out shopping with my girlfriends right now, but Chan just _had _to eat the last granola bar. Worst of all, I had to bring you little pieces of trash with me. If you weren't bringing in money for us, you'd be just another two bodies floating down a river somewhere." Jana sneered, glaring at the twins in her rearview mirror. Chyna lost it and started crying; only enraging Jana further.

"Dammit, _shut up_!" she screamed, turning in her seat to hit Chyna on the legs a few times. Corra narrowed her blue eyes at Jana, "leave her alone!" the blonde woman narrowed her grey eyes at her, "_excuse me_? Did you just _yell _at _me_?" Corra shrunk back in her seat, realizing the repercussions of what she'd done. "Just wait till I tell Chan about this; you'll be locked in the closet under the staircase until you're old enough to be sold off as a sex slave. I can't wait til that happens. I'll be bathing in liquid gold and milk for the rest of my days when we get the money for _two _girls with Satan blood. Hopefully, you'll come out with your mother's figure. The more curves you have, the more money we get to blow on anything we want."

Corra's eyes widened, _she's not our real mom_? Chyna looked over at her, blinking away residual tears, _what did she mean by 'Satan blood'_? The twins settled in for the long ride home, dreading the reaction of their '_father_" once their fake mom told him what had happened today. Corra blinked back her own budding tears. She made this bed, so now she had to lie in it...

*4 months later*

Pan was rudely awakened by a blue haired banshee and her blonde posse member screeching in her sensitive ears on the morning of her senior prom.

"_WAKE UP, PANNY_!"

Scared out of her wits, Pan released a scream worthy of her grandmother and flew a foot off of her bed. Bra and Marron burst into giggles as she made a not-so-graceful landing on the floor. "Dende, Bra, Marron, what the _HFIL's_ wrong _with you_?! It's," she glanced at her alarm clock and gaped in horror, "_five _in the damn _morning_! Prom's not til eight, or did you forget in your excitement to dance the _not-so_-night away?!" Bra rolled her eyes, "hush, Panny, we need a ton of time to look stunning. The spa we're going to not in this _country_. Our plane leaves at seven, so get dressed and bring your dress and something to read." Pan pouted, but got up and began preparing herself for the torture that was to come.

*At the Brief's private airstrip*

Pan was pleasantly surprised to see Trunks, Goten, and Uub on the airstrip when she arrived with her friends, mother, and their mothers.

"Why are they here?" Pan asked bluntly, barely able to conceal her excitement. "The _men _have to look incredibly good, too, Pan, duh." Bra huffed, and then smirked, "is that a _problem_, Panny?" Pan shook her head, "Not at all, Bra," and headed over to Trunks's side. Bra was surprised to see her brother immediately throw his arm around her shoulders and pull her in for a quick peck on the temple. _I've never seen him do that to her before... hmmm..._

"Surprise to see you here, Boxer boy." Pan murmured, sidling up to Trunks, and then lowered her voice so no one would hear her, "hey, babe." Trunks chuckled and kissed her temple, "hey, love," speaking in the same low tone as Pan. They noticed everyone watching, and separated; only holding hands. "Let's go get the good seats, Panny." Trunks joked, tugging her towards the plane. Pan laughed and ran after him. "Wait a second... if you two steal my seat, I'll hurt you!" Bra screeched, running after them. "Bra!" Goten rushed after her, holding back laughter at her antics. Marron and Uub shrugged and followed their friends, laughing lightly.

"Holy Dende, she's already claimed the seats." Pan murmured; staring at the color coded seating arrangement Bra had decked the plane out with. There was a cocoon area with two deep violet seats on one side of a table, and lavender seats on the other, meaning those were her and Trunks's seats. Marron and Uub had contrasting dark and light green seats, and Bra and Goten had complimenting cerulean and navy blue. Their mothers were towards the back, in normally colored first class cocoons. Pan rolled her eyes and settled in on the violet seats. Trunks did the same, and they yanked the sliding door closed, not desiring to be disturbed by their family or friends.

"Nice try, you two, but we need to get food orders before takeoff." Bra teased, pushing the door back open. Pan rolled her eyes at Bra's attempt at meddling, "I want two of everything, and Trunks wants four of everything. Comprende?" Bra hit her friend lightly on her shoulder, "enjoy your flight," and shut the door on them. Pan pulled the blinds down and dug through her carry-on, "I've got pens and the biggest notepad I could find for our endless tic tac toe tournaments, UNO cards, my iPad for Tap Tap Revenge and whatever else I've got on there, and there's a portable flat screen for my Play Station 3, which means on-line Call of Duty: Black Ops 2." As she spoke, she pulled out or uncapsulated each item. "Sweet..." Trunks chuckled, taking the PS3 and hooking it up to the television. "Come sit over here, you'll be able to see the screen better." Pan whispered, patting the seat beside her. He sidled over and kissed her cheek, "Just to make sure you still love me when I destroy you in Free-for-All." Pan gasped, outraged, and smacked him on the knee, "We _all _know I'm better at Free-for-All than you could ever hope to be." Trunks turned on the system, "we shall see..." and the tournament of games commenced...

*a few hours later*

"Best a hundred and fifty out of three hundred?" Trunks asked, still coming to grips with the fact that his girlfriend had thoroughly obliterated him in their first 149 games of Call of Duty. "Face it, love," she whispered in his ear, "I'm better at this than you'll _ever_ be." He looked over at her, noting her ruby red lips were within kissing range, "I know something that I'm better at than you, Panny." She raised a brow, noting that _his _lips were in her kissing range, "what's that, babe?" Trunks smiled, "This," and leaned in to kiss her. At that moment, Bra pulled the door back to tell them that the plane was about to land in Italy, and she froze in the doorway, jaw slack, "Holy Dende..." Pan and Trunks separated, sputtering hysterically.

"Can't you knock?" Pan wailed, trying, in vain, to calm her blushing cheeks. "Can't you two keep your lips to yourselves? Apparently not, so no, I can't knock." Bra shot the two a glare, "How _long_?" Pan returned the death beam readily, "Like we're telling you _that_." Trunks rolled his eyes, "Since January, sis, sheesh." Bra's eyebrows shot up, "_January_?!" Pan groaned and laid her head on the table, "Now she's going to gossip and my father is going to _kill_ me." Trunks looked at his girlfriend, incredulous, "_You_? What about _me_? He's going to turn me into a fillet mignon," he turned his crystal blue eyes to his sister, "Tell _anyone_ and I will chop up every single one of your credit cards, starting with the unlimited ones." Her eyes lit with fear, "You _wouldn't_." He smirked, looking eerily like Vegeta, "_Try _me." She pouted, realizing that she couldn't get out of this, "Fine, keep it a secret, then," and turned on her heel and left, her original purpose forgotten.

"I can't believe that Bra knows about us..." Pan whispered into the table. "Tell me about it." Trunks replied, nudging her shoulder, "Hey, she can't tell anyone, now. Her credit cards are at stake, and she loves those things almost as much as she loves Goten." Pan sniggered at that, "Poor Goten, competing with pathetic plastic for Bra's affections." Trunks laughed, "Imagine if they ever had a falling out and got into a fight." Pan began to giggle, "My Uncle would find a way to lose a fight against a bunch of plastic cards. You know how he is." Trunks pulled her into his arms, "Goten's not _that_ dumb," Pan snorted derisively, and he rolled his eyes, "okay, he's _close _to being that dumb, but he can't help it. Goku's his _father_, for crying out loud." Pan pulled away and glowered at him, "Are you insulting my Grampa?" Trunks suddenly felt a bolt of fear strike his heart, and immediately shook his head in the negative, "No ma'am." She smiled, "That's good," and laid her head back on his chest as the plane came in for a landing...

*At the Spa*

Pan breathed a relaxed sigh as the masseuse proceeded to give her a deep tissue massage. She looked over to her right to see Bra and Marron, both receiving the same treatment as her, practically glowing with relaxation.

"Aren't you glad we came, Pan? After all you didn't want to come in the first place." Bra teased, opening one eye to see the brunette's reaction.

Pan rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Bra."

Marron released a small laugh, "I think that's a yes, Bra." Bra and Marron laughed, while Pan opted to remain quiet, ignoring both of them. Bra caught on and decided to tease her, "I bet Pan would just love it if Trunks were here. I bet she wouldn't ignore him." Marron guffawed, before adding in, "She'd be too occupied to ignore him."

Pan released an aggravated sigh as she tried to fight the blush that threatened to rise, "For the last time, there's nothing going on. And Bra, I hope you haven't forgotten about that _lovely_ picture I have of you. You know; the one Goten loved so much? I bet Marron, Uub, and Trunks would _love_ to see how utterly adorable you look while you sleep."

Bra immediately fell silent, "You're no fun at all, Pan." Pan smirked evilly at her best friend, "Hey, all you have to do is keep your mouth shut, and the picture stays a secret."

After the girls were finished with their full body massages, they decided to give the steam bath a go and then follow up with a facial, a manicure and a pedicure afterwards.

*Steam bath*

Each girl sat within arm's length of each other, with a small, white towel wrapped around their upper body and a thin, small towel laid out across their lap.

"This is probably the most fun I had with you guys." Pan remarked sarcastically, trying to spark a fire within her friends. She wasn't disappointed.

Bra looked at Pan, her eyes narrowed, "Are you trying to say all the other times were boring?"

Pan shrugged, "Maybe...," trailing off in a manner that she knew the bluenette found to be irritating.

Bra growled and was about to respond, but Marron beat her to it, "Don't worry about it, Bra. Instead, let's just ask her what's the most fun she and Trunks ever had."

Pan hissed at the change in subject, trying to fight off her blush, "When are you two going to shut up about him?" Bra smirked and answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "When you decide to come clean about you and my brother."

"_Why _would I do that, Bra? There's _nothing_ to come clean about." When Marron glanced elsewhere, Pan mouthed '_credit cards_' and pantomimed cutting something in half with her fingers. Marron looked back and raised an eyebrow, "How dumb do you think we are, Pan?"

Pan put her hand under her face as she tapped her chin playfully, "Hmm. That's a good question." Both Marron and Bra rolled their eyes, deciding to call it quits for now.

*Hours later*

After the girls finished with their Spa treatments, they all agreed to get a bite to eat before they got their hair and makeup done, and then they would head back to the hotel to put on their dresses before flying back to Japan.

*With the guys*

"Ah, man, this is great!" Goten crowed, relaxing in the warm water. Both, Trunks and Uub, nodded in agreement with Goten. They were in a hot tub and each of them had their own corner.

Trunks let out a peaceful sigh as he adjusted more comfortably. He couldn't help, but wonder how the girls were fairing.

Especially, Pan.

A light smirk crossed his features. He knew, without a doubt, that Pan was being questioned about their relationship.

"Hey, Trunks, you're thinking kinda hard. Something wrong?" Trunks shook his head and turned to face Uub, "Nah, it's nothing."

Uub smirked, "Oh, really? You're not thinking about, say a certain someone? Like, oh, I don't know... _Pan_?"

A light blush formed across the Saiyan Prince's handsome features, "W- what? What are you getting at?"

"Cut the act Trunks, Marron tells me everything." Goten let out a chuckle, "Sorry man, but it is pretty obvious. I just wonder how Gohan's going to take it."

Trunks paled and Goten and Uub guffawed.

Trunks shot Goten and Uub a dirty look, before stepping out of the Hot Tub. Uub stopped laughing for a moment, "Hey Trunks, where are you going?" Trunks wrapped a large white towel around his waist, before muttering, "I'm going to the Steam Bath." Uub and Goten blinked and stared after him, before laughing again. Trunks harrumphed and walked away stoically, leaving his two friends I the hot tub.

"Hey! Wait up, wait for us!" Goten called after Trunks, and he and Uub clambered out and snatched up towels before following their annoyed friend.

*Around noon*

Pan sat in the styling chair, eyes closed as the beautician carefully applied eye shadow to her eyelids. The rest of her make-up, save for lip stain, eyeliner, and mascara, had already been applied. Bra and Marron were already finished. Bra had a headful of bountiful cerulean barrel curls that artfully framed her face and shoulders. Her eyes were accentuated by a stellar smoky eye and her lips were popping in a brilliant, fire engine red lip gloss. Marron's hair was in a Greek style bun. The front was bumped, going into a few braids that encircled the bun, holding it in place. The bun itself had a small French braid at the middle, tucked neatly into the braid to hold everything in place. Her make-up was a gentle, innocent blend of roses, pinks, and a shade of spring green that put her lovely icy blues on display. Her lip stain was a simple, baby pink with a very slight shimmer. The two of them were waiting for Pan's make-up job to be finished so the three of them could retreat to their hotel room to get their showers.

Pan's eye shadow was a vibrant myriad of violets, mauves, and lavenders, and black liquid liner to give her wide eyes a real '_pop_'. Her lip stain was a gentle but brilliant ruby red that did wonderful things for her sun-kissed skin and dark hair. Her hair was in a curly up-do. The back was a curly type of semi-bun and the front was flat to her head, save for a braid trailing diagonally from the front of the right side of her head to the back, left side of her head, joining with the bun. The curls also partially covered the left side of her face.

When Pan finally rose from the chair, her friends squealed and swarmed around her, "You look so cute, Panny!" she blushed and pushed them away, "Let's get back to the hotel, we've got plenty of time before we need to get into our dresses and headed back home." They settled on this plan and decided to, begrudgingly on Bra's part, remove the make-up, as they needed to shower before their prom, and hang out at the hotel until they needed to shower and get dressed so they could fly back home and ride in the golden Maybach limo Bulma had bought just for the momentous occasion.

*With the guys*

"Well, we've been buffed, shined and massaged to our heart's content, and we can't see the girls until we get to the airport... let's go eat." Goten suggested, looking at his two friends hopefully. "I agree. I'm starving." Trunks's stomach rumbled loudly enough that several Spa attendees turned to look at him worriedly. "Alright, you bottomless pits," Uub said teasingly, "Let's go get some pizza. After all, we _are_ in Italy. I bet Italian pizza is _the_ best." Goten nodded in agreement, "I could eat _anything_ at this point." Trunks and Uub shared a laugh as the demi saiyan whimpered pitifully, clutching his stomach, and immediately left the Spa to find some place that wouldn't deny them for asking for everything on the menu... at least five times over.

*hours later*

After the girls took their showers and reapplied their make-up, they were all set to go. They were currently in their hotel room; planning on heading to the airport once they finished making sure they were good to go and that everything was _just_ right.

"This is it, girls. The moment we've all been waiting for," said Bra as she eyed her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing the gorgeous bright red mermaid-style gown from the picture. The one-strap gown molded perfectly to her curvy figure, flaring out at the knee in a mass of red tulle and silk to hide her feet, which were encased in silver peep toe pumps. Her lovely cerulean hair caressed her shoulders in large barrel curls. She smiled appreciatively at what she saw in the reflective surface, "I look _hot_. Goten won't be able to resist me tonight."

"Way to be conceited, Blue," Marron replied, gliding over to her blue-haired friend's side, "Where has the time gone? Remember freshman year?" the blonde was clothed in a one-strap floor length gown that was a fun shade of light green. The strap itself was ruffled and trailed down the front of her gown to the waist. The gown was ruched around the strap, and the underskirt fell to drag slight across the floor. The chiffon over skirt parted at the end of the trailing strap. The thin material fluttered about with each step she took in her simple white sandal pumps.

Pan said nothing, but silently listened as she observed her appearance in the mirror next to Bra. Pan was wearing a gorgeous royal purple strapless gown with a sweetheart neckline, snug, figure-hugging bodice that was ruched, and a long, flowing skirt with a layer of chiffon over it. There was silver bead work at the neckline. Finally, the Son opened her mouth, "Freshman year feels like it was just yesterday..." she stepped away from the mirror to put on the sparkly silver pumps she'd picked out. Bra watched with proud eyes, "You look absolutely gorgeous, Panny. My brother's going to flip." There was no hint of teasing in her voice, and Pan couldn't help but smile in response, "Thank you, Blue." Marron beamed and tossed each girl their clutch purse.

"Okay girls, our boyfriends and Prom await us."

With the guys...

After Trunks exited the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his waist, he headed for his bed where his white tux laid and started to get dressed. He, Goten, and Uub were in their hotel rooms, getting ready for a night on the town with their sweethearts.

After he was finished drying off, Trunks then picked up his tux off his bed, which consisted of a violet vest, with a white button-up undershirt, and smooth, white slacks with white shoes and a purple tie as well. As soon as he was finished getting dressed, he combed his hair and then exited his room and headed downstairs to the lobby. Once he finally reached his destination, he was met with the sight of both, Goten and Uub, already dressed in their tuxes.

Uub was dressed in a black tux, with a spring green vest, and a matching tie. He had on black shoes, while, on the other hand, Goten was dressed in a white tux jacket with black bottoms and shoes. His attire also contained a bright red bow tie matching red tie.

"Alright guys, let's head out. If I may say, I think we all look like winners. I can only imagine how the girls look."

Goten and Uub both nodded, each of them having a wide grin spread across their face.

*Airport*

Trunks, Goten, and Uub arrived at the airport about ten minutes ago, and were now waiting on the girls to arrive. Tonight was Senior Prom, one of the most unforgettable events in anyone's life. Without a doubt, this night would be memorable for all six of them.  
"I feel their ki. They just arrived."

Trunks nodded and patted both men on the back, "Well, this is it."

Uub nodded as his eyes stayed fixated on the door Marron and the girls would be walking through any minute now. Not even a minute later, the girls entered the airport, shocking, no stunning, those that were around, including the guys. Pan had the lead, followed by Marron, and Bra. Each young woman was sheathed in a beautiful dress that others could only dream to have. Finally, each girl stood in front of their respective others, awaiting their response.

Goten was first to speak, "Bra, you look... beautiful." Bra rushed into his arms and gave him a sensual smooch; the passion in which could've set the very universe aflame. Goten wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss before releasing her.

Bra smiled, pleased by his response. Uub followed afterwards," Marron, you look... gorgeous." Marron smiled; a light blush on her face as she moved to give him a quick peck. Uub chuckled and nuzzled her cheek lovingly.

Pan looked at Trunks nervously, awaiting his response. He still hasn't said anything yet. Maybe the beautician at the spa put too much make up on her again. Or was it the dress? She started to open her mouth, but Trunks beat her to it, "Pan...you look amazing...words can't even describe how beautiful you look." Pan blushed as she tilted her head downwards, trying to avert his gaze. He chuckled softly, before lifting her chin back up with two of his fingers. He smiled lovingly as he held her gaze. Trunks then held his arm out for her to grab and she took it, a wide grin on her face, "Let's get this night started, shall we?"

She nodded and the couple took the lead, heading towards the door to board the plane. Bra and Marron shared a knowing look, both sharing the same thoughts.

*After the flight*

"Alright, kiddos, you've got a good hour before you need to leave, so," Bulma smiled mischievously, and then pulled a camera from seemingly nowhere, "let's take pictures!" the group was back at Capsule Corp, where the corsages and boutonnieres had been left to refrigerate. "Mom!" Trunks whined, but Bra cut him off, "Stop being a baby, big brother. It's just a few pictures." Trunks rolled his eyes, covertly whispered to his date, "more like a couple hundred." Pan giggled softly and leaned into his side as their mothers began directing them to pose and such.

*a little later*

"Give him a kiss, Panny!" Bra squealed. It was Trunks and Pan's turn in front of the camera, and the two were being stiff, trying to hide their relationship from Gohan, who'd just arrived. He and Videl stood at the back of the room, watching Bulma and Chichi gush over the two youngsters, amused. Pan smiled at how her mother curled up against her father, laying her cheek on his strong chest. Gohan, who was having a conversation with Uub and Goten, would periodically lean down and kiss the top of her head, or his hands would rub against her back.

"Trunks, I'd keep my lips to myself if I were you. I'd hate for you to '_lose_' them." Gohan said coolly, narrowing his eyes at the lavender haired prince. Now that Videl had him wearing contacts, his warning gaze seemed even more chilling. Trunks swallowed thickly before nodding, "Whatever you say, Gohan." Gohan gave a huge Son grin, the previous ire washed from his face, "Good choice. I'd stick with it."

Pan blushed and huffed indignantly, "Papa, stop being so mean!" Gohan shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Angel; I was just giving him some good advice." Videl hit him in the gut, "_Behave_, Son Gohan." He grunted and hunched forward a bit, "_Vi_!" she grabbed his ear and twisted it before flashing Trunks a winning smile, "Do what you want, Trunks, Panny; I'll make sure he doesn't _interfere_," she twisted his ear harder for emphasis, "_again_. _Right_, Gohan?" Gohan, who was whimpering softly, nodded, the action difficult with the way his wife was gripping his head.

*Prom time*

"Oh! It's time for you to go!" Bulma sang, practically skipping to the door to hold it open for the couples. "Bye, mom. Thanks for the spa stuff." Bra hugged her mother before allowing Goten to lead her out to the sparkling gold limo. Marron said her goodbyes to her parents before being led out to the car by Uub.

"Bye, Mama, Papa." Pan smiled at her parents. "Oh, my little Panny, you've grown up so beautifully," Videl whispered, wrapping her arms around her only daughter, "You're not my little baby anymore." Pan rolled her eyes; she knew where her mother was going. She'd said the same thing when she started high school. "Mama, I'll _always_ be your baby. No matter how old I get." She said softly in reply. Videl kissed her forehead, "have fun, baby, and don't do anything I wouldn't do on prom night." Gohan rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded peculiarly like, '_what didn't we do on prom night_,' before stepping forward to hug his only child. Pan curled into his comforting hold and smiled up at him. "Have fun, tonight Panny, and _please_, for my sake, don't do anything too risky tonight." Pan laughed angelically and pecked his cheek, "I won't, Papa. By the way, we're spending the night here." He nodded, "Just... have a great time, Panny." She nuzzled his face, "I will," and pulled away to link her arm with the proffered arm of her date and boyfriend.

Trunks winced as Gohan came towards him, gaze loaded with all the threat and protectiveness of a father. "You take care of my little girl, Briefs. Everything better be intact when she gets home tomorrow." The Briefs man gulped and nodded once, "D-don't worry, Gohan; I'll take good care of Panny." Pan huffed impatiently, "Let's get out of here before he decides to lock me away in a tower." Trunks chuckled and led her out to the sparkling gold limo that awaited them.

"Well Panny," Marron began, "ready to dance the night away?" Pan smirked at Bra, "Well, now that it actually _is_ night time, yes, I'm ready." Bra blushed, "Leave me alone, Pan!" The entire group shared a laugh at the Princess's expense, and the limo pulled away from the curb, headed for a night full of fun, changes, and; of course... _love_.

In another town just days away from West City, things were about take a turn for even worse for two beautiful, innocent little girls...

**The last bit there is a forewarning for chapter eight, because there will probably be sexual abuse in there somewhere. There will a bolded warning before the scene, if it makes anyone uncomfortable reading it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie, because it'll be awhile before we can get the next one up. We hope to have up to twelve done by graduation. V-ChanLSSJ and SukiChan12.**


	7. Night to Remember (pt 2)

**Prom and Prom Night. Let's see what pivotal and life changing events take place, hm? Enjoy the chappie, because it's been so long.**

"I'm so glad that's over," Pan whispered, "I thought Papa would never quit." Bra laughed at the horrified look on her brother's face, "What's wrong, brother, still scared that Gohan's going to find you out and kick your sorry butt for '_corrupting_' his precious little Pan-chan?" Everyone else, save for Trunks and Pan, shared a laugh at his expense.

"Oh, give it a break," the saiyan Prince griped, giving them his rendition of his father's glare, "like Goten didn't go through the same thing when you two started dating behind his back." Bra shot her own version of Vegeta's scowl at her brother, "don't even bring that up. He nearly killed Goten when he did find out." Goten blushed furiously, "man, you have it so much worse. He doesn't let on to it, but Gohan's stronger than Vegeta. He doesn't blatantly put off ki while he's training."

"Way to dampen my mood, Goten," Trunks said, sinking lower in his seat. Pan grasped his hand and rolled her eyes, "Mama and I will buffer his mood swings, so it won't be nearly as bad as you all think... _I hope_..." she murmured the last part. Trunks started to ask her what she said, but everyone quieted once the limo turned onto the street where the prom was...

"Well, here we are guys." Bra smiled widely as the limo pulled up in front of the venue for prom. This year, they were having it in a garden. "Ready to bring on the wow factor, ladies?" Marron nodded, "Let's do this." Pan shrugged and smiled at Trunks, "The girls will _definitely_ be surprised to see that you actually weren't lying when you said you'd take me to prom." Trunks rolled his eyes, "I'm a man of my word, Panny." The Son rolled her eyes, "to them, you're just a hunk of meat for them to sink their teeth into." Bra laughed, "She's not lying, brother, so I'd watch my back. Panny, I think Lindsay came out of her hole and actually came to prom. Look," she pointed out of the window, and Pan followed her gesture. What she saw appalled her immensely.

"Who the hell wears a short dress to prom, let alone one that's _that_ short? How'd she get in? And kami, look at her makeup; I'm surprised they didn't send her to a corner to '_make_' someone's day." Marron burst into a fit of giggles, and Uub smiled at her adorable laugh; placing a small kiss on her forehead. Bra snorted and grabbed Goten's hand, "Enough scoping people out, guys, we've got a prom to enjoy."

*outside of the limo*

All eyes glanced at the sparkling golden limo, and murmurs began to fly about the garden, wondering who was inside. The door opened, and Goten climbed out and held out his hand to help his date get out of the car. The stunning Bra Vegeta Briefs took his hand and stood, easily ignoring the awed gazes and whispers of her unique beauty; her eyes were only for her date. Goten gave her a wide grin and a peck on the cheek before moving aside to allow the next passengers freedom from the limo.

Uub got out next and helped a blushing Marron out of the car. Her dress fluttered around her legs as she stood uneasily at his side. Uub linked arms with her and moved to stand beside Goten and Bra, waiting for yet another couple to emerge from the limo.

"Oh... my... _kami_. Girls, its _Trunks Briefs_." Lindsay squealed to her friends, watching as the tall, handsome CC president straightened his tuxedo jacket before reaching out to help his date get out of the car. "I wonder who his date is." Camber Sunni said softly, moving closer to the gate. A small, pale hand was gently rested in his, and then a raven haired beauty with dazzling midnight eyes stepped from the vehicle, her smile brighter than the sun itself.

"He brought _her_? I thought that was a rumor, Cam!" Lindsay screeched, turning to face her friend incredulously. She hadn't been at lunch the day the boys had come up to the school to ask the girls at prom, but the gossip had definitely been flowing. The cheerleading captain seethed as Pan linked arms with Trunks and glided over to the table to exchange their tickets and head inside. Rage lapped at her soul as Trunks placed a loving kiss on the young heiress's hand before leading her into the garden. "Unbelievable. What's a guy like him doing with _her_?"

Pan leaned into Trunks's side as they moved through the throng of gawking people, fighting to keep her blush at bay. All the eyes and whispers were making her uncomfortable. "You were right, Panny," Trunks whispered playfully, "no one believed that I was serious when I asked you to prom that day." Pan nodded once as they reached the table of their choice. "Well, they'd better get over it. We're here, and there's nothing they can do about it." Trunks laughed as he pulled out a seat for her, "That's my Panny." Pan blushed and took her seat at the table. Bra and Marron followed her lead, and the men took a seat next to their dates. Movement resumed, but the stares and whispers didn't stop.

"Ugh," Bra whined, "don't they have anything better to than to stare at us all night long?" At the sound of her loud voice; as she is her mother's daughter, eyes were averted, and the whispered dipped into a lull. "Much better." The Princess smiled and turned to Goten, leaning into his side. Goten smiled and kissed the top of her curly head, "Way to be subtle, Princess." She giggled, "You know me. Subtle is my middle name." Pan rolled her eyes, "Sure it isn't, oh, I don't know, '_nosy little sister/ gossip/ loud mouth/ shopaholic_'," smirking playfully at her friend. Bra rolled her eyes, "Leave me alone, Panny." Laughter enveloped the group as they settled into an easy conversation.

*Later*

Trunks managed to get Pan out onto the dance floor with plenty of coercion; and by coercion, he gave her plenty of kisses. She went willingly after his last kiss took her breath away and left her trembling in an odd way. The two of them wandered deeper into the garden later on into the night for some alone time.

"Having fun?" Trunks asked softly, squeezing his lover's hand. "Surprisingly." She replied snarkily, but moved closer to snuggle under his arm. The Prince chuckled and kissed her temple, "You look positively radiant tonight, Princess." Pan bit her lip and tried to hide her blush, but Trunks' eyes were too sharp, and he caught the tint of red in her cheeks before she could twist away. He hugged her to his chest and pressed soft kisses to the side of her throat. She shivered slightly and turned her head to catch his wonderful lips.

Their kiss was heated and passionate, and Trunks found himself fighting against his baser, saiyan male urges to take this willing female and mate himself to her at once. He took in her swollen, rosy lips and flushed cheeks with a lazy grin. Pan pouted at him, "Why'd you stop?" He cupped her chin, "if I continued, then we'd end up doing... _inappropriate_ things in this garden. I'm pretty Lindsay has spread her STDs everywhere, and I don't want to risk you catching the clap or something from her." Pan giggled and nuzzled his chin, "I love you." The prince smiled and inhaled her spicy, sweet scent, "I love you, too, Pan-chan."

*On the dance floor*

"Come on, Goten, dance with me!" Bra said, as carefree as she could possibly be. Goten smiled at her apologetically, "Bra-chan-" She pouted at him and then lowered her lashes to give herself a sort of alluring, seductive, effect.

"Come on, _lover_..." she crooned, popping her hips just so, "dance with me." He nearly groaned when she gave him a little wink, full of naughty intentions. Her actions were rubbing his not-so-little _problem_ the wrong way. As he sat there, he could feel parts of himself hardening at the call of their rightful owner. They rose to answer her request, and he rose from the chair and grasped her hand, "Let's dance..."

Bra whimpered quietly at the husky, dark quality of his voice, reveling in the presence of his saiyan instincts. She loved when he allowed his instincts to overtake him just a bit. It was _such_ a turn-on. The couple headed directly to the center of the dance floor. Bra spun around, pressing her firm, round bum into Goten's crotch. She felt him tense and looked over her shoulder with a cheeky smirk before she began to rhythmically press herself against him, grinding her butt against his slowly hardening cock. Before long, he was meeting her, thrusting his hips against her sinuously. Before long, they were having a hardcore grinding session on the floor.

One would call such a dance disgraceful and inelegant, but the young heiress pulled it off flawlessly; with the natural elegance and grace that she always exuded. The other girls who danced with their partners were envious of her as their dates' eyes wandered to the exotic saiyan princess. They began attempting her stylized movements, trying to hold their date's attentions.

Lindsay's attempt at copying Bra's gracefully executed, seductive movements of her hips and torso were clumsy and forced. The other boys took what they could get, as none of them had a chance of taking up a rear view seat of the gorgeous blue haired Princess any time soon. Goten's hands were tight on his lover's hips as they moved sinuously together; like one entity.

*At the table*

Marron and Uub remained at the table, cuddled up together. They decided to wait until the frenzied dancing slowed to something more their forte. '_Loveee_' by Rihanna was playing over the sound system at the moment, but the slow song was meant for sensual movements, and Marron was much too innocent and shy to do dance to the music properly.

Soon the song transitioned into something slower; more romantic, but Marron hadn't seemed to notice; too busy watching her best friend wow everyone with her dancing. Smiling wryly, Uub grasped her hand and led her out onto the floor. Once he found an uncrowded area, Uub skillfully spun Marron into his arms, gently holding her to his chest as they revolved to the romantic sounds of Beyoncé's '_Satellites_'.

"This night has been magical," Marron whispered, leaning her forehead against Uub's, "I've had so much fun." He smiled and spun her gently, "I'm glad to hear it, Maz-chan." She spun back into his arms and blessed him with an affectionate peck on the lips, "It's all thanks to you that I've had such a wonderful time. You always know how to make sure that I have a good time, no matter what we're doing." Uub blushed slightly, and she laughed outright. He pulled her into his chest and whispered, "Have I told you how positively stunning you look, Maz-chan?"

Marron nodded once, trapped in his brown-eyed gaze, "only a million billion times." His eyes darkened with lust, "I'll be sure to show you before the night is through." Marron found herself anticipating the end of prom as her own eyes darkened. He looked so dashing in his tux; she'd wanted to rip it off the moment she first saw him in it. The two of them began to dance again; the promise Uub made all but forgotten.

Things seemed to have winded down at around twelve, and Uub was growing restless. Slow song after slow song had played, and his nerves were beginning to fray at the edges. He was ready for the prom to end so he could whisk his sweet angelic Maz-chan away from here and show her how much she meant to him. He checked his watch a nearly groaned. _11:26? Forget this, I need to get out of this place, now._

Uub grabbed Marron's hand, gently pulling her through the crowd of the other students. A slow song was playing, which meant that they wouldn't bump into too many people, which was what he hoped for in the first place. "Uub?" Uub turned his head to the side, slightly, in the direction of his girlfriend, at the call of his name, just enough to be able to see her. "Yeah?" Marron looked at her boyfriend in confusion. "Where are we going? Prom doesn't end for another thirty minutes."

"I know," he scooped her up in his arms once they made it outside, the cool air whipping through their hair as he continued to hold her against him bridal style. "I just wanted to show you something." He pushed off the ground gently, levitating for a moment, before taking off into the starry sky.

Half an hour later, Uub touched down on a grassy area, drowned in various flowers. The moon was shining brightly, the pale bluish-white light from the orb practically showering the couple. Uub set Marron down gently, her blonde locks glistening softly under the rays. Marron looked around for a minute, her eyes taking in the scenery and their surroundings, before turning her gaze towards Uub, "Where are we?"

"I come here to train or just think from time to time...this actually isn't too far from my place."

"It's so beautiful, Uub."

The Majin smiled lightly, pulling her into him closer so that their bodies were touching, "It is, isn't it?" She nodded, before laying her head on his muscular chest, and releasing a soft sigh. Uub then wrapped both of his arms around her, and laid his chin on top of Marron's head as he rocked the both of them gently. "I love you, Marron."

She tilted her head up, her blue eyes boring into his dark black eyes with strong emotion. "I love you too, Uub."

Uub smiled slightly, his eyes reflecting the same emotions Marron's held. The two held each other's gaze's in comfortable silence, paying no mind to anything, but each other. Uub suddenly, but slowly leaned in, his eyes closed as he captured her lips in a short, soft kiss. He moved to pull away, but Marron wrapped her arms around his neck, this time capturing his lips in a more passionate kiss.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise, but nonetheless, he returned the kiss, his hands slowly traveling back to her waist. Marron released a soft moan as their tongues continued to battle. Not too long afterwards, she pulled back in slight embarrassment, a light tint of pink across her features as well as Uub's.

"Uub?"

He looked down at her, his gaze now locked with hers. "Hmm?"

"Why don't we go somewhere else?"

He nodded in agreement, kissing her forehead softly. "I have a place in mind." Without waiting for her response, he scooped her up gently before heading towards his chosen destination.

Uub had spoken to Trunks about the possibilities of prom night, and the saiyan prince was too happy to help him out by getting him reservations to one of the most prestigious hotels in all of Satan City. According to him, the room was fully prepared for what might happen that night and he was eternally grateful for Trunks' helpfulness.

Half an hour later, they touched down near a hotel, and Marron gasped in surprise, "You got reservations at the _Hyatt_?" Uub blushed, "I didn't, no, but Trunks did." Marron was in awe as they entered the hotel lobby. "Why don't you have a look around, and I'll get the key cards." Uub whispered in her ear. Marron nodded and watched him walk to the desk with an appreciative eye. Her boyfriend was hot; sue her. She wandered over to the nearby fish tank, taking in the exotic fish that inhabited its depths.

"Reservations for Uub Majuubi?" Uub coughed slightly as he stood at the desk, waiting for the woman to find his information. "Oh, right. Mr. Briefs made sure we had the room prepared for you just an hour ago. Everything should be as you desired. Here's your key cards. Have a _nice night_, Mr. Majuubi." The concierge gave him a wink, and his cheeks flushed at the innuendo, "I- I will, thank you." Tucking the cards in the pocket on the inside of his tux jacket, the nervous Majin made his way back to Marron's side. It was time to check out the room.

"Maz-"

Marron jumped with a soft squeak as a warm hand came down on her back, but she soon relaxed as she realized it was her boyfriend, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Uub-kun." He chuckled softly, "It's alright, Angel. What do you say we go up to the room, or stay down here and explore the lobby?" Marron shook her head, "Let's go to the room. It's time to get out of these shoes." Smirking wryly, the Majin scooped her up in his arms and headed to the elevator.

*The room*

Marron deftly took the key card from Uub and pushed it into the slot above the door handle. When the small light above the slot flashed green, she opened the door... and was immediately immersed in the scent of freshly picked azaleas and freesia. She moaned quietly at the strong, delightful scent and looked further into the room, examining it closely.

The theme of the room was mint and pale, silvery white. There were light green candles lit up all around the room, a platter of chocolates resting on the bedside table, and a small buffet of meats, cheeses, crackers, fruits, and vegetables on a small dining cart. The bed was absolutely massive, dressed in pale green and white sheets. In the bathroom, she caught sight of a freshly filled Jacuzzi, judging by the steam rising from the water. There were bubbles on top, littered with azalea petals. She couldn't stop gawking.

"Th-the workers really outdid themselves." Uub murmured, stepping up beside her. The gravity of the situation returned to her thoughts, and she stiffened slightly, "Yes they did," she smiled shyly at her boyfriend, "the room is lovely." He grinned sheepishly and opened his mouth to say something. Unfortunately, Marron decided to try to speak at the same time.

"Can I-"

"Would you-"

The both of them laughed softly, and made their way to the bed. Marron paused beside it, and Uub beside her. "Are you sure you want to stay here tonight?" Marron heard him ask, but she heard an entirely different question. _Are you sure you're ready to do this_? She heaved a sigh, "Just... give me a moment."

Uub nodded, his gaze lingering on hers before he tore his gaze away, sheepishly bringing his now balled fist to his mouth to cough lightly into said fist. Marron smiled at his actions, noting the light pink on his cheeks as his eyes darted everywhere except towards her. She grabbed his hand, willing herself the courage she knew she needed to be able tell him what she wanted to say.

In all honesty, she wasn't oblivious to what usually occurred during, or after Prom when one was with their significant other. Prom usually indicated and could symbolize multiple things. For instance, giving up something that she could never get back-her virginity.

She has been pondering on this ever since Bra gave herself to Goten. She knew it was bound to happen sometime if they remained together. It was also evident that the blue-haired girl didn't hold any regrets about giving away something so dear; judging by the immediate increase in passion and affection between the couple.

What about her? Would she regret her decision? It was no doubt that Uub was a complete sweetheart, and he treated her like a princess-he treated her the way he felt she should be treated, and that greatly pleased her parents. They had yet to argue, and he never, not even once, gave her a reason to doubt her or his feelings. So why should she start now? Her previous thoughts merely proved that Uub was the only person she could trust with her sacred gift.

Biting her lip nervously, she looked up at her boyfriend. If she said those two words, there'd be no turning back...and she honestly didn't want to. "Uub?"

He looked at her, his brown eyed gaze colliding with her blue one, "Yeah?"

"I'm ready." She whispered, bringing a hand up to her hair. Slowly she began to pull out the pins, allowing the mass of blonde waves to fall freely down her back like a gold rush.

He stared at her blankly for a moment, before realization dawned on him, his eyes slightly widening as he mentally repeated her words. He swallowed nervously, his throat suddenly feeling dry. "Are you sure, Marron?"

She nodded, her blue eyes still locked with his gaze. His eyes softened, and a light smile formed. He gently grabbed her hand, and helped her get onto the bed. They both sat down on the bed, making it shift under their weight. Uub let go of Marron and slid out his shoes, Marron following suit. Shortly after they were finished, they turned to face each other awkwardly as they sat in deafening silence.

Marron offered him a weak smile, and he leaned in slightly as he gave her a light smile. He then pressed his lips to hers, and kissed her, making sure not to put too much in it. She responded, her eyes closed as her hands remained in her lap. Deciding to amp it up just a little, he kissed her slightly harder, his hands now resting on her waist as he slowly ran his hands up and down her sides.

Marron made a small noise of approval, and his hand moved up her side to her breasts. She stiffened for a second, but relaxed, he began massaging her sides, using his ki to amplify the sensation. Marron moaned breathily and reached behind herself for the zipper of her gown. She felt emboldened now. When she couldn't get it down, she looked up at Uub from under her lashes and whispered, "Unzip me?"

Uub flushed as she turned her back to him, but undid the clasp and zipper with shaking hands. The wide expanse of creamy, soft skin he unearthed did something to him, and he found himself kissing a trail down her spine. Her small body trembled under his touch, and her thighs began to rub together restlessly. He knew, without a doubt, that she was slowly becoming aroused. As he moved further down her back, he pulled the dress down, leaving her top half bare; save for a lacy black strapless bra.

Suddenly self-conscious, Marron tried to cover her body as Uub turned her around to face him, but he grasped her wrists. She gazed up at him, "Uub?" He frowned at her, biting his lip, "don't... don't cover yourself up. I like- no, I _love_ what I see." Marron blushed deep scarlet and allowed her hands to be moved aside. Uub leaned in and placed a kiss right over her heart. She felt tears pricking at her eyes at the affectionate action, running her small hands through his hair. She swore that she heard him whisper, '_beautiful_' against her skin before he began to attack her neck with open mouth kisses and soft nips that made her want to moan and whimper. The fire gathering in her lower abdomen blazed hotter with each kiss and touch.

*At Prom*

"Uub and Marron left on their own?" Pan frowned as they piled into the limo to head back to CC for the night, "that's strange." Bra huffed and rolled her eyes, "Pan, it's prom night? What's most likely to happen between couples on prom night?" Pan blinked at her, "Uhhh... Oh... _Oh!_" Realization overcame her, and Bra laughed at the look on her face, "Have you been living under a rock, Pan-chan?" Pan shot her a heated glare, "Leave me alone, Bra," and turned to the window to pout. Bra continued to snigger and giggle quietly, despite the threat.

"I am so cutting up your credit and charge cards." Trunks whispered as he settled beside Pan for the ride back home. Pan beamed at him and gave him celebratory kiss on the jaw, "Well played, Trunks-kun." Bra sulked in her spot beside Goten, "I'm telling daddy." Trunks shrugged, "why don't you tell what you and Goten will be doing tonight in your room while you're at it?" Goten paled, and Bra flushed deep red. The ride home was silent, save for a few tinkling laughs from Pan, and a muttered vow of vengeance from Bra.

*With Uub and Marron*

Marron's dress slid down her legs and onto the floor as Uub brushed it out of the way. The two were only clad in their underwear, and were kissing each other hungrily, like their lives depended on it. Uub reached around Marron and unclasped her bra, pulling it away before she could protest. She froze beneath him, blushing adorably. He grinned and took one of her erect, pink nipples into his mouth. Marron surrendered to his ministrations with a low moan as he suckled her. She desperately arched her back into his mouth, begging for more of that sweet, intense sensation. Uub readily obliged, enjoying the sweet taste of her skin on his tongue. She was sweet; almost overly so, and savory. His hand came up to tend to her neglected breast, and she arched her back sharply with a shrill cry, "_UUB!_" The sound of his name shouted in pleasure sent a wave of heat straight to his cock, with strained against his boxers.

Uub abandoned her breasts and began kissing his way down the middle of her tummy, dipping his tongue into her belly button as he went. She shivered at the feeling and rolled up onto her elbows to get a better view. His tongue lightly caressed the skin just above the waist band of her black lace boy shorts, and she stifled a gasp as he began to suckle the skin roughly, knowing; without a doubt, that there would be a hickey there in a matter of hours. A secret part of her liked that Uub would be leaving a mark on her body... the sensation of his fingers curling into the waistband of her panties brought her back to the present, and her blue eyes met his brown ones. After a few seconds, she nodded and spread her legs slightly so he could pull the garment off of her body. She watched his eyes light up as he took in her neatly trimmed mound and quickly finished removing her undies.

"You're so wet, Maz..." Uub whispered, voice hitched with lust. Her thighs and mound glistened eagerly with the essence of her desire for him, and he reveled in the thought that he was to the first to see her this way. Bare and wanting him to satisfy her carnal needs. He looked deeply into her eyes as he nudged her legs apart and lowered himself between them. Before he got down, he removed his boxers and grabbed a condom from a box on the other bedside table.

Marron's eyes widened as she took in his size. He was absolutely humongous and she frowned at the thought of the pain she would go through to take him into her folds. She wanted it; despite the fear she felt, she wanted nothing more than to feel him sinking deep within her body. She bent her knees and spread her legs eagerly, never moving her gaze from his, "Uub... I love you." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, "I love you, too." He positioned himself at her entrance and kissed her deeply as he pushed gently into her depths.

Marron hissed against his lips as she felt the sharp sting of her maiden head giving way. Uub sat still for a moment, and then pushed on slowly, waiting every few seconds for her muscles to adjust to his intrusion. A tear trickled down her cheek at the discomfort she felt. Uub peppered her face in kisses as her muscles flexed and fluttered restlessly. They didn't appreciate the intrusion at all. "Hold on, Maz-chan," he cooed, nuzzling and kissing her face as he began to move. She bit her lip and waited for things to improve, and they soon did. The fire she'd felt earlier suddenly rekindled in a blaze of heated friction, and she moaned wantonly, "U-Uub..."

Uub smiled and began to move faster, "Anh... Ah, Kami, Maz... so good..." she mewled in reply, "faster... harder... oh kami, yes..." he obliged her, taking in her face as she moaned and sighed in pleasure. The two of them writhed together, drawing pleasure from the closeness and intimacy of this moment.

Marron quickly realized why Bra enjoying being with Goten so much. Being so close to Uub; so intimately wrapped around him, was giving her even more pleasure than just the initial act. Being able to see him lose all control... she groaned and dug her nails into his back, "_Uub_..." The fire within her womb was so hot, she was sure that it should've scalded both Uub and herself by now, but she could feel the breaking point coming up fast...

Uub sucked hungrily on Marron's bottom lip, enjoying her unique flavor with vigor. The little whimpers, sighs, and moans she made were about to make him go utterly insane with desire. She was too damn sexy for her own good; that was for sure. He growled softly and sucked on her collar bone hard. A small scream escaped his modest girl, and he chuckled against her skin. If she wasn't already so flushed with desire, she would've turned crimson from head to toe. Uub pulled his lips from her skin to admire his work. The hickey should be fully formed by the next morning, and he couldn't wait to see his mark on her flesh. He could feel the edge coming to meet them, and began to piston himself in and out of her even faster than before.

Marron sobbed and screamed with wanton pleasure as her end came closer and closer. Uub felt so good; so amazing deep within her, filling her up and exploiting her hot spots with the finesse of a god. She never knew that sex could be this good, even for a first time. Bra said it was like fireworks going off inside of her, but that simply didn't do Marron any justice. _Meteors_ were colliding, suns were imploding, and supernovas were exploding within her tiny frame and she hadn't even come yet. She didn't know if she could contain the nonsensical phenomenon roiling within her body any longer. She wanted to scream; to broadcast her feelings to the whole universe.

Uub sudden struck just the right spot... and the _Big Bang_ went off inside of her. Marron's back arched to inhumanly possible contortions and a scream worthy of a warrior goddess left her countenance. She cried, she whimpered, she mewled, she _bawled and screamed_. It was too intense, too sensitive. She couldn't bear it.

Marron's bleary gaze went to Uub's face as she writhed helplessly, and she realized that he was about to lose himself. Their gazes met, and he grunted harshly, "Ma-Maz... Love you...f-fuck... l-love you so-oo m-m-m-much!" He hunched over her body with a primal growl and came. Marron was pleasantly shocked to have a sudden, secondary orgasm as his thrusts picked up even more speed within her. The two of them wailed and screamed until the high left them, and they slumped to the bed, spent and very much in love. The two of them murmured their love for each other and promptly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

*Meanwhile*

Chyna woke up with a start as a large hand gently pulled her sleep top up around her neck, unveiling the bruises from that day's beating. She started to cry out as they fondled her undeveloped chest, but another hand covered her mouth, "Shut up. I know you want this, brat." She froze, warm tears running down her cheeks, as the calloused intruder ghosted down her small abdomen, nosing its way under her shorts and bloomers, snaking down into her private area. She bit her tongue at the foreign, invading sensations filling her. She looked closer at him, and found his free hand in his boxers, moving in strange, jerky motions. She jumped when he started twitching and making moaning sounds, his hips jerking slightly. A wet stain formed on the front of his boxers, and he pulled away from her, wiping something on his shirt. His green eyes pierced her, "go to sleep, brat, and don't tell _anyone_." She nodded quickly, and he strode out, muttering to himself. The little girl curled up on her side and cried herself to sleep...

**How was that for prom night? The ending sucked, didn't it? Anyways, it was going to get to that point eventually. R&R please... SukiChan12 and V-ChanLSSJ.**


	8. In Which the Cover is Blown

**Alright, so we're picking up to when the others get back CC, and then zooming through the girls' last weeks of school, and then they'll be graduating in the next chapter. The twins will have a starring role in chapter ten, so keep your eyes peeled. Enjoy the reading!**

Pan finished her shower and stepped out onto the towel she laid on the cool linoleum floor. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body, rubbing her body drying with gentle strokes of the towel.

Once she was dry, Pan dropped the towel and wrapped a dry one around her wet hair.  
When it was secure, she got dressed in a pair of cotton shorts and a loose cami. Pan slipped into her robe and began drying her hair, frowning her snub of a nose at the mirror as she worked.

The door opened behind her, and Trunks glided into the bathroom, taking in her form with a smile. Pan smiled in return as she nimbly fashioned her hip-length tresses into a hefty fishtail braid.  
"You look comfy." He said softly, and Pan looked him up and down, "so do you," taking in his sweats-donned form.

Trunks walked forward and hugged her tightly, "Ready for bed?"

"I am, but I'm scared to go out in the hallway. I don't want to overhear my Uncle and my best friend bumping uglies." Pan said softly, pressing a small peck against his throat.

"Come on, I'll protect you from their naughtiness." Trunks scooped her up, "but you'll have to sleep in my bed." Pan blushed a deep red and hid her face in his chest. Trunks chuckled and squeezed her tightly.

"Okay, I'll stay in your room." Pan conceded, "but no funny business, sir."

"Wouldn't dream of it, dear lady." Trunks made his way back to his room with Pan cradled in his arms.  
Pan crawled into the comfy bed and made herself at home under the sheets; stretching like a cat and burrowing down in the Egyptian cotton covers. Trunks watched with an amused grin, and; once she was settled, climbed in behind her.

"Nice and comfy, kitty cat?" Trunks asked softly. Pan mock meowed at him and kissed his chin, purring softly. Trunks chuckled and nuzzled her back, a purr rumbling in his own chest. Pan curled eagerly into his side, and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She yawned cutely and laid her head against his shoulder, slowly lapsing into slumber.

"Sleep well, my beautiful Hime." Trunks whispered, yawning as his own exhaustion overcame him. The couple lapsed into easy slumber, burrowed in the arms of the one they loved most.

*The next morning*

The warmth of the rising sun on Marron's chest woke her up that next morning, along with a growing sensation of friction and pleasure below her waist. She quickly realized she was being propped up against Uub's chest, legs spread as he pleasured her with his fingers to wake her up.  
A soft whine left her as her hips began to move against his hand on their own, and a deep, sexy chuckle left his countenance, "good morning, Princess."

Marron sighed in reply, and then gyrated her hips as her soft yet intense orgasm washed over her, leaving her feeling lax and sated.

"What a way to wake up, hm?" Uub asked, and she could only loll her head in reply; her body felt like silly putty in his wonderfully skilled hands.

"There's continental breakfast, love, so we need to shower and head down to grab some food."

Uub kissed Marron's forehead and carried her into the bathroom, where a freshly drawn tub of hot, treated water awaited her. He'd used her favorite bubble bath, too. The two of them sank into the heated water, sighing as their muscles relaxed. The couple snuggled together, slowly washing each other as they enjoyed the peacefulness of being alone together...

*breakfast*

Marron's feet rested in Uub's lap as the two of them sat at a table for two near the window, sampling their haul. Everything had looked so amazing; they just had to try everything.  
Marron was currently eating a meat lover's omelet, topped with a seemingly endless amount of every meat in existence, along with several different cheeses. The eggs were so soft and fluffy, too, and made it all the more fantastic.

Uub had a platter of wild berry pancakes, complete with blueberry syrup, butter, and whipped cream. The former Majin cut his hot cakes and then ate with one hand; the other was busy holding onto Marron's little hand under the table.

Occasionally, one of them would feed something to the other, and vice versa. It made for a very cute scene for the elder couples, who reminisced over their younger days as a couple. Marron's bell-like laugh rang through the small café, bringing a large grin to Uub's face with each angelic note. He was incredibly happy to be the cause of her joy and made it his goal to make her laugh as much as possible before they had to head back to CC.

Uub sighed; he wasn't ready to head back to reality. He liked it when it was just him and Marron against the world; living in their own little fantasy. Leaving this bubble was inevitable, and he decided to sit back and watch her glow until the time came for them to leave.

"I don't want to go back home, Uub." Marron said softly, looking around in wonder and longing, "I like it here."

Uub reached across the table and grasped her hands, "I know you do, but we have to go back to living sometime, love." She pouted and squeezed his hands, "I know, but a girl can dream, can't she?"

Uub kissed her nose, "soon it won't be a dream and there won't be a reality to return to."  
Marron giggled and leaned in to whisper, "and I can't wait," before pressing her lips to his.

*Monday*

"So... was prom night that good, Maz?" Bra asked teasingly, waving a hand in front of Marron's face.

The blonde was smiling dreamily into space, a pleasant blush to her cheeks. It was the Monday following Prom weekend, and Marron was on cloud nine ever since. Ever since she and Uub had sex, she'd felt so much more connected to him, and the newfound bond pleased them both greatly.

"Hehe... yeah..." Marron replied, and Pan sniggered softly, "Sounds like someone had a bit too much fun on Prom night."

"So... Panny, what's up for the 27th?" Bra asked coyly, wiggling her fingers at Pan, "You'll be _eighteen_." Pan furrowed her face up at the mentioning, "I'm not doing anything other than something small with my family on Sunday. Trunks is coming over that Friday after my birthday."

Pan's birthday was this coming Thursday, May 27th, and she didn't want anything big. When Bra had her eighteenth birthday party; while Bulma and Vegeta were out of town, mind you, Capsule Corp was left in shambles. There were people passed out drunk on floaties in the pool, hanging from light fixtures, and sleeping; in various states of undress, in the guest bedrooms. Needless to say, Bra was grounded before she'd been eighteen for an entire day.

"No... No _party_?" Bra asked sadly, her face falling, "so Trunks gets to celebrate with you, but we don't." Pan rolled her eyes, scoffing soundly, "You do... I'm going to have a small thing at Nite Lyfe on Saturday." Bra was squealing before she could finish explaining, "We're going to _Nite Lyfe_!?"

Nite Lyfe was basically a teenager's dream playground/ arcade/ café all mixed into one. There were bumper boats, racing cars, games, glow-in-the-dark putt-putt, even laser tag with zero gravity vests. There was a bar for the legals, along with pool tables and a bowling alley. Even though Nite Lyfe had quite the obvious name, they had a theme park and water park that were open during the day, courtesy of Bulma.

"Yes... not too loud, I don't want any of these moochers trying to get in on my-"

"Get in on your _what_, Son?" Lindsay asked coolly, coming to a halt beside the girls' lunch table. Camber and Isa, her ever present lapdogs, stood beside her, sneering at Pan.

"None of your business, Lindsay." Pan said sweetly, smiling, "I was just talking about what _my_ _boyfriend_ and I are going to be doing this weekend. You know, _Trunks_?"

"Cut the crap, Pan, we all know you're paying him off. Or is he paying you off? How much do you charge for under-the-table services, hm?" Camber asked, all bubbly and bright. Pan snorted, "Why don't you ask yourself that before you think of asking anyone else, Camber?" Camber's face flushed, and Bra slapped Pan a low five under the table.

Lindsay wasn't pleased, "Look, Son; you and I both know that a girl like _you_," she looked Pan over in disgust, "could never _hope_ to hold the attentions of a man like Trunks Briefs. So stop being a little leech and shove off so the _real_ women can have a shot."

"Real women? The only _real_ _woman_ I see in this room is Pan." Both girls turned to the door to the cafeteria; Pan with glee, and Lindsay with envy and longing.

Trunks glided into the room and wrapped an arm around Pan's waist, "Is this a regular thing for you, Pan?" She shrugged, "_She_ came to _me_, Trunks, not the other way around." He laughed softly, shattering the silence that had enveloped the room.

"Hey, big brother, can we skip the rest of the day with you? _Please_?" Bra made her eyes all big and shiny, "We're _light-years_ ahead of everyone else, so can we go?" Marron nodded excitedly, and Trunks looked to his girlfriend for the verdict, "So?"

"I'm game if you are." Pan replied, kissing his cheek. "Alright, I'll check you guys out. Just go outside and get in the limo. Pan, you come with me, and we'll go for a ride in your favorite." Pan squealed, "The _Maybach_?!" The little Son glomped him and waved her girlfriends from the room. They were more than eager to leave.

Everyone else watched the group leave with a mixture of envy and awe. Lindsay gritted her teeth, _I'll get payback, Son, if it's the last thing I do_.

*Outside*

When Trunks and Pan had finished in the office, they'd come outside to a midnight blue Maybach, and a driver waiting. Pan frowned at Trunks, "Did you buy another one?" When he looked away, she hit him, "I know you did, because this is my favorite color. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like it when you spend money on me? I have my own inheritance, too, ya know?"

"That you haven't inherited since you aren't 21 yet." Trunks said softly, smirking when she hit him again.

"Between my mother's inheritance, and Papa's success as a doctor, I have no need for your money, dearest," Pan said coyly, "not that I don't enjoy your gifts... I hate not being able to wear them all the time, though." her face fell, and Trunks cupped her cheek, "Hey, we'll be able to tell Gohan once you turn eighteen, and then you can wear them all you want. Just three more days, Pan-chan."

"It's been a long five months, Trunks, that's all." Pan said softly, and then climbed into the car, "let's get going." Trunks climbed in behind her and pulled her into his side, pressing a kiss against the top of her head, "I love you." The car pulled out of the lot, and the two demis cuddled up in the backseat as the breeze blew over them...

*Friday After School*

Trunks smiled as he watched the small Saiyan dart through the clouds as they flew to her home on Mount Paozu. Pan leisurely dragged her fingers through the fluffy white mass and turned to smile at her love.

The prince chuckled and pointed downwards, "aren't we supposed to be headed to your place?" Pan jumped and came in for a quick, though graceful landing on the front lawn. She even threw in a skillful aerial before landing on the balls of her small feet. Trunks chuckled as she took a few steps to steady herself before standing flatly on the ground and landed beside her.

Pan dragged him into the house and threw her back pack on the sofa before heading into the kitchen, "you hungry, babe?" Trunks sat on the sofa and propped his feet up on the table before, "fix whatever you like and I'll eat it."

"Pan snorted with laughter, "oh, I know you will. Your genes speak for themselves." The small teen made her way around the kitchen, picking her chosen ingredients out of the pantry and fridge. Once she was satisfied with her haul, she placed everything on the counter and beamed at Trunks, "you're going to help me cook this. I need you to wash and chop up these bell peppers and the onions. I'll season the meat and start melting the cheese down."

Trunks looked appalled, "Panny, I can't cook..." she shrugged her shoulders, "maybe it's time you learned," and threw an apron into his chest, "grab a paring knife and get chopping, lover boy. We're making chicken nachos."

Trunks cursed softly as he nicked his finger for the a hundredth time, and heard his girlfriend giggling at him from her position in front of the other counter.

He turned and watched her blend different seasonings to create her own, unique mixture. She deftly cut a section out of two lemons and two lines and squeezed the juice out onto the meat and then sprinkled some cilantro over it. Once that was done, she covered the bowl with plastic wrap and put it in the fridge.

"Alright," Pan came over to him and took the knife and began chopping at lightning speeds, "I'll let the meat marinate in the lemon lime cilantro mix for a half hour, and then we'll season it and sauté it with these veggies that you failed miserably to cut up. Don't you know how to mince?"

Trunks rolled his eyes, "I run a billion dollar corporation, Panny, so it makes sense that I can't cook worth a lick." Pan scraped the veggies into a bowl and checked on the cheese, "it's almost melted. Now we wait."

*30 minutes later*

Pan placed the tender chicken in the bowl of seasoning and covered the top before shaking it up violently. Trunks, per her instruction, poured a few dollops of olive oil into the frying pan and put the veggies in said pan.

"Alright, now we let this sit for fifteen minutes. Put the cheese on low." Trunks flipped the stove onto low and smiled happily, "how long until the pan's heated enough?" Pan shrugged, "it'll start popping. The oil, I mean."

*fifteen minutes later*

Pan dumped the chicken and veggies into the pan, smirking as the spicy, tangy scent began filling up the room. Trunks took a deep whiff and grinned, "that smells wonderful. What do we do next?" She stirred the meat leisurely, "turn the cheese back up. Once this is done, we'll drain the liquid and pour this into the cheese. Once it's mixed in enough, we'll be able to eat it." Trunks heaved a sigh of relief, "Finally." Pan laughed at him and continued to cook the meat.

*twenty more minutes*

Trunks held the pan's top as his girlfriend dumped the meat and veggies into the melted cheese, stirring as she poured. "This smells amazing." Pan whispered, breathing deeply, "ready to eat, hun?" The prince nodded eagerly and fetched two bowls from the cupboard, filling them with Tostitos chips.

Pan poured the cheesy mixture over the chips and picked up the bowls, "there's two fresh pitchers of cherry limeade in the fridge. Grab some glasses and bring them in the living room." Trunks did as she asked while Pan set the nachos down on the coffee table in the living room. She returned to the kitchen to grab some napkins. Trunks returned and set down the cherry limeade, along with two glasses. The couple sat on the sofa and grabbed their nachos.

"Bon appetité." Pan said cheekily, and promptly dug into her bowl. She moaned at the flavor, "so good..." Trunks groaned, "damn, Panny, you sure know how to throw down. This is amazing..." she nodded in thanks and poured them both a glass of the limeade.

They each had two more bowls of the stuff and set the rest aside for Gohan and Videl. Pan mixed up two fresh batches of cherry limeade and put them in the fridge to chill before dragging Trunks upstairs to do homework.

*later*

Pan couldn't focus on her homework, no; her mind was completely zeroed in on the fingers massaging the small of her back in the most pleasant ways. Trunks was pretending like he didn't know what he was doing, using his free hand to do Kami knows what on his phone. Pan pushed back against his hand, scribbling something down on the paper.

"_Ohhhhh_..."

Pan bit her lip to stop the mindless noise of pleasure, gritting her teeth to stop herself. Trunks' fingers were now gently kneading the skin near her tail spot. Out of her peripheral vision, she noticed a small smirk had lit his features, and then the pressure increased, and she moaned again before she could stop herself, "_Uhhh_..."

"Something _wrong_, Panny?"

Trunks watched her back arch slightly against his hand, enthralled by her movements and the sounds coming from her mouth. The blood flow to his brain suddenly decided to start heading southward, and he leaned over to suck on her throat. Pan shifted over and threw her leg over his lap; straddling him, and began to kiss a trail down the side of his jaw, sucking slightly on the skin.

"Kami, Panny, your mouth..." Trunks grunted, and then captured her mouth with his own. Pan sighed into the kiss and thrusted her tongue into his mouth, initiating a duel. Down below, his hands began to push her top up, and her small fingers began to unbutton his shirt.

Pan pulled away when her top was just under her breasts and pulled it over her head, revealing a midnight blue bra with silvery sequins. The color was stunning against her pale skin. Trunks allowed her to push his shirt down his arms; kissing and sucking on his collar bone as she worked. Once the offending garments were off, the two studied each other closely.

"Mmmm... that bra is sexy on you, Pan-chan." Trunks' voice was low and rumbling with lust as he stared unabashedly at her ample chest. Pan blushed softly, and then smirked at him, "How about you shut up and kiss me again." The question came out as a fierce, fiery command that Trunks couldn't bear to deny.

No more words were exchanged as Pan leaned over him and slammed her mouth into his with a purr of satisfaction, pressing herself eagerly against his body. Trunks growled, gripping her hips and ass, kneading them roughly. Pan's dark hair fell around their faces, hiding them from the world as they eagerly indulged in each other's mouths, moaning and hissing like rabid animals.

Neither of them heard the tell-tale sound of the front door opening downstairs, nor did they hear the near-silent creak of warrior's feet on the stairs. They didn't hear the rustle of feet on the carpet outside of Pan's bedroom... or the twist of the knob and the resulting creak and the door slowly opened...

"..."

Any form of words Gohan may have had, died the moment he walked in on his daughter and Trunks. They were engaged in what appeared to be a heavy make-out session, possibly leading to something he rather not think about his daughter participating in until she was married. His eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly at the sight of Trunks hands roaming his daughter's body. Gohan's hand unconsciously gripped the knob of Pan's bedroom door, immediately crushing it and causing it to fall to the floor with a 'thud', resulting in both Pan and Trunks jumping apart to view the source of the noise.

"P-papa!"

Gohan ignored his daughter, his eyes fixated on a certain lavender-haired Saiyan, whom at this moment looked as if he was about five seconds away from having a panic attack. 'Good.' Gohan allowed a small smirk to cross his features. "Trunks." He stated calmly, surprising the couple.

Trunks swallowed nervously. "G-Gohan."

"I'd really appreciate it-no, I _suggest_ you distance yourself from my daughter."

Trunks nodded as he silently complied; taking his shirt with him, cursing himself mentally for not hearing Gohan coming in the first place. _Great. This really could have been avoided._ He couldn't help but wish that it was Videl that caught them instead of Gohan. Anyone other than Gohan.

"P-Papa?" Pan's voice rang out, barely slicing through the tension that filled the room.

Gohan's eyes never left Trunks, but he still acknowledged Pan. "What is it, Pan?"

"Are you upset?"

"Why don't you go help your mother in the kitchen?" Gohan suggested, not bothering to answer Pan's question. His eyes were still locked on Trunks blue ones, as if silently daring him to do something in his presence.

"Papa, please, don't hurt-"

"-_Pan_." Gohan's interrupted; his voice a bit more firm than it had been before. "Go _help_ your _mother_."

Pan reluctantly stood up, quickly grabbing a plain tee from her dresser and slipping it onto her half-naked body, and sparred Trunks an apologetic look before leaving her bedroom. She fought the urge to remain by the door with her ki concealed but mentally opted that it wasn't best to rile her father up any more than he already was.

With that in mind, she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mother immediately came into view, a faint smile on her features, and Pan couldn't help but smile back.

"Panny, where's Trunks? I told Gohan to get you and Trunks."

Pan's smile immediately faded, and she confessed her little secret regrettably, "Papa...walked in on Trunks and I making out."

Videl's purple eyes widened as the news she received from her daughter sunk in. "You two were that into it that you couldn't hear your father coming?"

Pan blushed, and that was the all Videl needed to see to know that she was right. The embarrassed daughter of Gohan tried her best to thwart her mother's teasing, "It's not like the two of you happened to bang on the wall when you got home from kami knows where. Leave me alone, Mama."

Before Videl could tease Pan anymore, both of their heads turned to the staircase only to see both Gohan and Trunks heading down. Noting the paled and horrified look on both Pan's face and Trunks' face, Videl decided to step in before things got blown out of proportion. "Hon? Surely, you're not going to do what I think you are, are you?"

"If you're thinking a 'friendly' spar, then you're right, Videl."

"Gohan, Pan's old enough to date whomever she wants." Videl told him matter of factly, "in case you've forgotten, she's eighteen now."

Gohan raised an eyebrow in curiosity, choosing not to respond to his wife's statement. "Did you know about them, Videl?"

Videl shrugged. "It honestly wasn't that hard to figure out."

Gohan shook his head, deciding to just ignore that statement altogether. If it wasn't that hard to figure out, how had he not noticed the relationship his daughter and Trunks had? Was he really that blind? Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him. Deciding to cease his thoughts for there were important matters to be dealt with at hand, he turned to face Trunks and gestured with his right hand for the eldest of Bulma and Vegeta to follow him outside.

"Pan. Videl." Gohan called just before he opened the door. "Do _not_ interfere." Not waiting for a response, he headed outside, Trunks reluctantly following behind him.

"I think he gets his flair for dramatics from his mother." Videl said softly, eyeing her daughter. The two of them stared at one another for a few seconds, and then Pan released a barely muffled snort. The two of them burst into a fit of raucous laughter.

Once he felt that they were a good distance away from the house, Gohan took off his glasses and slipped it into his pocket before lightly stretching. His brow furrowed at the peals of giggling resonating from the house, but he chose to ignore the antics of his wife and child. He'd deal with them later.

"I don't plan on holding back." He stated matter-of-factly. "But to make this more of a challenge we'll fight without transformations."

Trunks nodded, seemingly accepting that statement. On the inside, he was shaking in his boots, thinking of a possible way to play dead so he could get out of this sure-fire path to suicide. _Damn it_, he cursed himself, _of course Gohan won't buy it, and I'm sure Panny wouldn't be too impressed either. I'm in this for the long run_. With that in mind, he readied himself for the onslaught.

Without further ado, and in the blink of an eye, both men were charging towards each other with their fists cocked backed. A faint rumbling could be heard when their fists made contact, but that seemed to have no effect on either Saiyan. Gohan quickly jumped backwards only to dive back in again, delivering a series of attacks. Trunks managed to avoid a few, but he couldn't dodge all of them, leaving him on the receiving end of a few punches that were far from light.

Not showing any signs of letting up any time soon, Gohan delivered a round house kick, which Trunks barely managed to dodge by ducking, and a hard punch, which came flying far faster than he anticipated. The punch slammed into Trunks stomach sending him flying backwards.

Fortunately, Trunks managed to right himself mid-air before Gohan could deliver another punch. Fighting the urge to power up, he lunged in at Gohan and phased out of his sight, before phasing in behind Gohan and kneeing him in the back with as much strength as he could muster up.

Gohan stumbled forwards slightly from the force, but before he had the chance to deliver an attack, he felt an elbow slam into his back causing him to stumble forwards even more.

Trunks; realizing that the only way he could possibly win was to not let up off of Gohan, sent a low kick to the back of Gohan's knees, before phasing in front of him and delivering a quick leg sweep. Gohan quickly righted himself before he could come in contact with the ground, and kicked both feet up, slamming into Trunks' chests resulting in him releasing a pained groan as he stumbled backwards.

Gohan, seizing the opportunity in which Trunks was momentarily stunned, flipped over forwards, landing gracefully on his feet, before pivoting around on the balls of his feet and delivering several hard jabs, each coming in contact with his opponents chest. Trunks stumbled back from each blow he took, gasping slightly as he felt the wind seemingly get knocked out of him. Not planning on giving the younger Saiyan time to recuperate, Gohan slammed his knee into Trunks stomach followed by another hard slam before phasing out of his sight, and then behind him in order to deliver a high kick to the back of Trunks head.

Trunks barely managed to catch himself from hitting the ground, either of his palms touching the ground as he pushed himself up, panting slightly as he did so. He grunted, willing himself to get back up. He wasn't done yet. If this was some kind of test, then he needed to prove that he was worthy enough for Pan. Once he was finally up - he was somewhat surprised that Gohan actually waited for him to get back up - he charged at Gohan, a slight battle cry rising from his lips, throwing multiple punches. He watched as Gohan evaded most of punches and mentally told himself not to let it bother him. Instead, he sent a hard kick into Gohan's side before leaping up and slamming both of his hands - which were clasped together, fingers intertwined - on the top of Gohan's head.

Gohan released a barely audible grunt as he lost his footing, but quickly recovered, arching his back and slamming his own head into Trunks with as must force as he could before delivering two roundhouse kicks in one fluid motion, and then ending the fight with a hard fist to the gut.

Trunks collapsed to the ground, moaning in pain from the bruising he was sure to have on his face. His hands came up to cup of his nose as a bit of blood trickled down from both nostrils. Gohan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Maybe now you'll think twice before molesting my daughter, Trunks." The now-satisfied father cracked his knuckles and popped his neck before heading to the house, feeling much lighter than he had before. That was, until he saw his mother standing in the doorway to his house, the very fires of HFIL burning in her eyes.

"Son... Gohan... get your butt in here, young man!" Chichi screeched, pointing to the kitchen with a small hand, and he was reminded of his daughter when she went into one of her moods. Needless to say, he wasn't able to ignore the obvious command and headed into the kitchen. His wife and daughter were leaned up against the counter, sipping at cups of tea.

"Papa, you just left him outside?" Pan asked, incredulously. She set her mug down and rushed outside, grumbling under her breath. Chichi pointed wordlessly at an empty chair at the kitchen table. Gohan sat down at the table and put his head down, bemoaning his fate. Videl clicked her tongue at him before going outside to help Pan with her boyfriend.

"Gohan, come here. Look outside and tell me what you see." Chichi said softly, looking at her son imploringly. Gohan stood up and walked over to where his mother stood at the window, looking out into the backyard.

Trunks was sitting up slightly and Pan was kneeling at his side, cupping his cheek. A soft, warm smile was on her face as she placed a package of frozen peas on his face. Trunks reached up and ran a thumb over her cheek, making a soft blush break out on her cheekbones. She looked down, and a sheet of her ebony waves fell across her face. Trunks laughed and brushed the hair out of her face. The little Son leaned down and pressed her lips to his, ignoring the frozen pea pack between them.

"I see two young people that are deeply in love. And I'm guessing you see some ruffian trying to take advantage of your little girl. Am I right?" Chichi asked softly, grasping Gohan's chin and pulling on it so he'd have to look at her. A small grin formed at her lips as she took in the slight pout on his face.

"Mom, he's-"

"Fourteen years older than her, I know. Love knows no bounds, Gohan, least of all age. She's happy with him, can't you see. Sure, they shouldn't have been fooling around but even you can see how strongly Panny feels for him. You and I both know that Pan is too strong willed to be taken advantage of. She's gotten too much of her mother and me in her for that. Pan's going to be perfectly fine, and you're going to have to learn to trust Trunks with her heart and her soul." Chichi told him, running a thumb over her cheek.

"I know... I'm just not ready for her to stop being our little girl." He admitted quietly, and his mother smiled before pulling him into a hug, "I know you're not. I wasn't ready when you brought Videl home to me, but I went along with it, and now I have a wonderful daughter in-law, and a beautiful granddaughter and I couldn't be any happier for you. Now, go apologize to your daughter and poor Trunks."

Gohan nodded once and made his way to the back door. He paused before the wooden barrier between himself and his family, and Trunks, and turned back to go into the kitchen. Chichi gasped softly as he pulled her into a tight hug, "thanks, Mom."

Chichi laughed and ruffled his hair, "you're welcome, honey." She kissed his forehead and waved him outside, still laughing. Routine took over, and she began rummaging through the refrigerator for the makings of a nice lunch for her family. If she knew her husband and younger son, they'd be here when she'd finished. Chichi sighed; _I'd better go invite Bulma, Uub, and Krillin_...

*outside*

Pan looked up as her father approached and gently kissed Trunks' forehead before rising to her feet. Her mother took over holding the pea package against Trunks' face as she sauntered over to her father, a strange little smirk on her lips.

Gohan winced; he knew that look well. It was a unique mixture of his mother's and Videl's expression when he did something wholly irritating. It proved that his daughter was not at all pleased with him. She placed one hand on her hip and raised the other to examine her nails.

"I'm waiting." Her voice said, and her dark blue eyes met his with a raised brow. Gohan sighed and wrapped her in a bear hug, "I'm sorry, Panny. I was wrong." Pan bit her lip, trying to stay angry at him. She couldn't, not when he was being so nice. With a sigh, the little Son laid her head on his chest and relaxed into the hug, "I love him, Papa."

"I know you do." This raised brows. Pan pulled away and looked at her father curiously, "who are you and what have you done with my Papa?"

"Your grandmother happened." Gohan admitted, kissing the top of her head; he had to raise her feet off of the floor to do so, and nuzzling her hair. Pan sighed and kicked her legs, "down, Papa, down." Her father chuckled and set her feet back on the grass.

"So you're... you're _okay_ with this. Are you for real, or is Gramma Chichi threatening you within an inch of your life?" She asked; her hip-length waves swaying with the movements her head made with every other word.

"A little of both." Gohan blushed, and Pan giggled, "Yay for Gramma." The father sighed, "Just... just be careful, Panny." She sighed and nodded once, "I will. This isn't going to be like the last time." Pan grinned up at him, "I was going to wait until I was twenty to tell you, you know. That way, you wouldn't be able to kill him."

"I'd have tried, either way."

Both Sons chuckled and Gohan pulled Pan into another hug. Pan smiled and laid her head on his chest, simply enjoying the unconditional love that flowed from her Papa.

*later*

Trunks was still incredibly sore, but on the mend. Videl made him sit on the couch with the peas still resting on his bruised face. She refused to give him a senzu bean because he was the dumb one who didn't watch his back, and senzu beans weren't something to be wasted on the '_results of stupidity_.'

Pan came in and rushed over to her boyfriend, "I hope you aren't too bruised to stay for dinner." Trunks shook his head, and smiled, "I'm never too beat up to eat anything you or Videl cook." The room filled with laughter as everyone filed into the kitchen to eat dinner.

**A bland ending, but I had to wrap it up somehow. Chapter ten is going to be a very big chapter, so do look out for that! V-ChanLSSJ and SukiChan12**


End file.
